Sex and the city:Dbz style
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: chichi,bulma and 18 r women in their prime in manhattan, 18and bulma man eaters in their right chichi been a lil subtle would there be certain saiyans there to fill their needs? CCG BV 18? maybe K depends will b lemon
1. Time to move on

Im being extremely bad doing this but this idea jst came 2me and it stuck with me I couldn't give it up, don't worry T/P fans ill will finish and continue 2 update "there is no such thing as half love" but I just love this idea

Chi Chi seems fit 4 Carrie, Bulma for Samantha, and 18 will b Miranda I can't find any1 for the 4th role and I don't wanna do Videl coz she is gonna get wif Gohan and I wanna do a sequel with pan, bra and Marron taking over.

Any way people it's going to be like the sex and the city only fitting Dbz, im still going to make saiyans exist except they didn't invade earth but o u get it, On wif da fic baby!

Disclaimer:nope don't own dbz or sex and the city

Sex and the city: Dragonball Z style Time to move on 

It was a sunny day in the town of New York; you could see the hustle and bustle of busy workers, shoppers, crying toddlers and scolding mothers, it was definitely a normal day in Manhattan, among the throng you could see a star bucks coffee shop and three gorgeous women by the window side each in their own league of style and class of beauty.

One of these women sat with hair black as midnight cascading like a waterfall down her back, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose (I wanted her with glasses its my fic damn it, she doesn't normally wear it just the odd time), onyx eyes showing clear amusement and natural red lips pulled into a dazzlingly smile faint blush apparent over flawless skin.

"O Bulma you didn't" she cried in awe of her friend

" Why the hell not?"

The woman known as Bulma answered, her aquamarine hair pulled into a messy ponytail, offending strands framing her beautiful face, which was pulled in a devilish smirk, light ocean eyes radiating sexiness, she lowered her tone and whispered to the women who were evidently taken with her story.

The woman with blonde short hair threw her head back and roared with laughter showing all her clear white teeth, tears falling from her ice blue eyes, as she brought a French manicured nail to swipe at the tears.

" Bulma I knew you were bad, but damn that takes the cake"

"Well you know me 18, just too hot to handle, O come on Chi girl stop acting like a complete virgin"

Chi Chi blushed red hot and looked to see if anybody was looking "Quiet! Bulma I come in here for my lunch break normally, and I would rather nobody knew about my sex life"

" Or lack of it" 18 snorted " Girl ever since Calvin you have refused to date anybody, when are you going to wake up and smell the cigarette butts"

Bulma lighted up after the mention of it and passed one to 18 who took one

Chi Chi frowned at the two, and Bulma sighed " Chichi im only 26 I think a lil smoking won't cause me a heart attack now"

18 just ignored chichi disapproval of her bad habit and went back to the subject at hand " Chichi, you refuse to come to any social events its been 6 months, come on"

Chichi just got a saddened look in her eye and refused to mention anything

"Nothing a lil sex won't cure, Chi just come to the bar with us after you finish at the dojo, then pick up a guy and have a night of…………"

Her and 18 screamed "BONZA" as they erupted into laughter.

" You two, have no account for my feelings, you just think it's all about the sex, well im sorry I can't happily give up my body good bye!" Chichi started to clear up her things hastily in an attempt to get away from her so called friends

"Look Chichi we do care and take account of your feelings" 18 stood up and walked round the circle shaped table and put her arm around her in a gesture of comfort

Bulma went to the other side of chichi and did the same as 18 "Chi you have just been moping over this guy for too long, you have your whole life ahead of you your only 22 for Kami sake"

18 nodded in agreement " Promise you come out with us, even if its just for an hour or 2 I promise if, you don't like it, I won't bother you about for a week, then ill be on your back, for a while"

Chichi just sighed and agreed

"What am I getting my self into"

88888888888888888888888888

wot do ya think a keeper or not coz I love the idea, but u don't den ill be sad :(

review 4 me pls


	2. Time to meet the boys

Mmmmmmmmm I only got 3 reviews 4 this and I'm not a happy camper, but hopefully I can get reviews for this, I'm making it longer any who I still love this idea so im gonna keep writing

**Caryl Mc: **cheers 4 da review im glad u lyk it : ), um I dn't put it in the g/cc category becoz of the other couples in it, even though it is mainly based round them

I think sex and the city is awesome as well, I was watchin it yesterday and Smith is my hubbie : p damn he is hot

**Boozi-bear**: Thanks 4 the review im happy u lyk and I will be continuing to update, yep I love sex and the city also and the thought just came after watchin an esp

**Gosha**: Thanks 4 reviewing, and im glad u lyk my idea, I'm honoured, to have a review frm u lol

Thanks 4 the reviews now on with the fic

I'm making this longer soz 4 the short chappie it was a teaser

Time to meet the boys 

A man with long spiky hair down to mid waist, could be seen yelling into an intercom, some mothers look disapprovingly at his use of language so freely, whereas some women could be seen admiring his bulging muscles and giving suggestive glances towards him, but the man paid no heed to them as he continually, blasted at the intercom.

"KAKAROT, GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP"

Finally after 10 minutes of continuous ranting and raving, the intercom buzzed, as Radittz strolled into the two-story building, Radittz cursed and muttered at his brother's choice to buy the building and live on the top, being rich has its ups but there was no point in just wasting money, but he really shouldn't be complaining because he wastes money worse then his little brother, he entered the Victorian styled elevator and pressed the button for pent house.

He waited patiently for the elevator to reach the top floor and snarled at the music, he would remind his brother to get rid of the stupid opera music.

After reaching the pent house he walked up to the door and knocked, where a very tired Goku opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes like a two year old, Radittz rolled his eyes at the childish display as Goku moved wordlessly out of the way to let his big brother in.

"What brings you here Bro?" A boxer clad Goku asked stifling a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine (A/N just imagine that girls DROOLS)

Radittz lifted an eyebrow before answering, "Kakarot are you aware of the time?"

Goku shrugged before answering

"6 in the morning?" he took a sip out of his black coffee before offering to make a cup for Radittz.

Radittz declined before answering "1.30pm"

Goku's eyes widened slightly before, taking another sip of his coffee "Its my day off"

Radittz signed, " You promised Kakarot, I was going to introduce you to this human female called Lea, she was very interested when she saw you at the meeting (A/N: you will see soon Why Goku is stinking rich it plays an important role )

Goku sighed before answering, " When are you going to drop this, I'm not interested in dating anybody"

Radittz raised he eyebrows suggestively before answering "Who says anything about dating"

Goku grimaced " That's even worse, you know I don't go around New York like a dog, screwing every woman who has big breasts"

"You don't even sleep with anyone" Radittz scoffed "You still a fucking virgin at bloody 24 Kakarot, women flock to you and you still reject them"

Goku shrugged again "No woman has caught my eye"

"Kakarot, you can't sit around waiting, for your life mate to walk by you, you know we saiyans don't find them until at least 10 years from now" Radittz grabbed his shoulders in desperation " Do you want to remain a virgin that long?"

Goku eyebrows dipped in anger, and brushed his brothers hands from shoulders roughly "You're all the same, father, Turles and you, the only person who seems to respect my wishes is mother"

Radittz growled, Goku snarled right back "She never pressurises me to lose it, she knows I'm waiting for the right girl, to give myself to"

"Fine act like that, the noble virgin" Goku frowned at the comment but let it slide.

Radittz decided that the coffee was needed as he grabbed a bright orange mug with Goku's name written in blue on it and poured in the freshly brewed coffee and headed towards the fridge.

"Where's your milk"

"Why do you think I'm drinking it black I've run out"

Radittz groaned before adding 2 sugar cubes and taking a sip

They shared a comfortable silence before Radittz asked, "Are you going to Vegeta's club opening.

Goku lifted his head at the mention of his best friend and sparing partner before asking "Is that tonight?"

Radittz nodded his head "He would expect for us to be there"

Goku groaned

"You know if you don't go he would have your ass"

Goku nodded mutely

"You may find some females to your liking there Kakarot"

Goku scowled at Radittz before leaving the kitchen and walking into the living area, turning on the TV and flopping onto the couch

"Fine, fine consider the subject dropped" Radittz looked defeated as Goku looked victorious

"Brother, I will find my own female in my own time and when that happens I will be happy to mate" Goku blushed at the mention and looked at the TV.

Radittz joined his brother on the couch and swiped the remote control, Goku sighed Big brothers never change.

Chi Chi sighed bosses never change, she had spent 5 minutes more then she should have with Bulma and 18 and, Mr. Mori had ripped right into her, right now she was planning a suitable way, to kill him without anyone suspecting her, until he interrupted her musing.

"Ms.Mao, if you cannot keep, your concentration I do not think that, this is your line of work"

She grumbled a few choice words before answering "I'm sorry Mr. Mori, ill try not to be 5 minutes late in future, in fact ill try to be 5 minutes early"

"Ms Chi Chi not only have you been constantly late during your lunch break hours, but also you have been rude a number of times, you are on your last warning!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes, she was always on her last warning, but he knew as well as she did that majority of the customers, enjoyed her upbeat attitude and she was one of the popular Martial arts experts at the New York branch of the" Z fighting dome" a company that have thousands of branches world wide, dedicated to teaching people how to fight, they also host Budokai tournaments, in different places of the world which proved a huge success, when lots of fighters entered to prove their strength against opponents.(A/N: You don't need two guesses to know who owns it)

Chi Chi made her way towards the changing rooms, she had a class to teach in 10 minutes and had to get ready, she removed her glasses and red V necked t-shirt and replaced it with an orange gi, she also removed her long black skirt to replace it with orange trousers, she slipped on her blue wristbands and black weighted boots and grabbed a blue piece of cloth to tie her long black hair, she frowned at her appearance, it was company policy to wear the gi all instructors had to the male instructors had to have a blue gi top underneath the orange, whereas it wasn't necessary for a woman.

Chi Chi never cared much for the uniform, it was too loud for her taste but in order to keep her job it was a necessity.

She was about to stuff her bag into her locker when her mobile (cell) phone rang, she debated on leaving it or picking it up, but being the one never to leave a caller hanging she grabbed her phone.

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Hi B, Yep I'm coming you don't have to fret, Yep I got busted for being late, Definitely blue dress if your looking for a good time, I mean the Gucci not the Ted baker, yep, huh uh, I have a class to teach, Yes for Kami sake I'm coming, Yes I'm sure, pick me up at my apartment, ok, 7 is good, YES GOOD BYE"

Chi Chi sighed in frustration, Bulma reminded her of a nagging parent except she is encouraging her to have sex and drink instead of forbidding it, She made her way to her class room and groaned 'O MAN! It's the old people today'

It was 4 pm and Goku was in front of his mirror, brushing his hair, his brother had left to get ready to go to the grand opening of 'Fight club' (A/N sorry for the lame name but u try thinking of a name 4 a club name that Vegeta would approve of :s)

He perfected his spiky locks and straightened out his appearance, he had opted for black loose trousers with black silk shirt not tucked in and a black blazer with matching shoes ( A/N my o my a lot of black but he would look damn good)

Pleased with his look he grabbed his wallet, keys and Nokia off the counter and headed out of his two-story apartment and to his garage, looking at his assortment of cars he chose his Silver Mercedes convertible and hopped in before speeding of to the club.

It took him a 20 minutes to get there since it was central, he parked his car in the VIP section before going through the back door.

Vegeta could be seen scowling, his hair wilder than usual, and his expression on of total anger; Goku hesitated before he approached Vegeta he knew how he could get when her was in these moods.

"Uh hi Vegeta how's it going"

Vegeta shot a death glare at Goku before stalking towards him like a predator accessing prey.

"How's it going, I'll tell you how's its going some damn human dropped 10 crates of Sprits, some idiot lost his way on the high way when he was meant to be delivering, the black leather corner couches, half the mens toilets are flooded and to top it all off, I have red wine on my Blazer"

Goku flinched at his deathly tone

"And you know, what's the worst thing Kakarot"

Goku shook his head nervously

" You are FREAKING LATE!"

Goku held his ears

"Geez I'm sorry Vegeta, I over slept but don't worry, I'm here to help now"

And to prove his point Goku removed his black blazer and rolled up his silk shirtsleeves.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow before giving a list of orders

"Start by mopping the toilets up and calling a plumber, after I want you to call a catering company to bring a new head chef"

"Uh what happened to the old one?"

"I was stressed, he took an unfortunate trip to the hospital"

Goku frowned "Vegeta what have I told you about violence against humans, you know they can't handle saiyan strength"

" The baka thought he could get away with tasting the food"

"Vegeta chefs are meant to, to check if it tastes right"

"Well too bad for him" Vegeta then took off his stained red blazer and put on Goku's black one

"Kakarot I'm going to run a few errands, I have to find the lost baka so I expect all I have asked to be done" Goku nodded and grabbed a mop, Vegeta smirked "Have fun mopping" as walked out of his club and to his black BMW.

Bulma was adding the finishing touches to her outfit, and in her opinion she looked a knock out, her hair was out with some clips hidden to make it stay I place (A/N think hair style when she was wishing Yamcha, Krillen, Tien and Choustzu back)

She wore her strapless Gucci dress with a plunging neckline that showed a generous amount of cleavage, she also showed quite an amount of legs as her dress stopped mid thigh, armed with dark blue stilettos completed with diamond choker and bracelet and earrings set.

She wore blue glittery eye shadow to match her out fit, with light pink lipstick, her cheeks held a slight hue to it, she squealed at her appearance before grabbing her clutch bag and heading for her car, she wanted to arrive in style so she was having her butler driver there in her stretch limo.

"To spearman's road, William, I want to pick up 18"

"Very well, Ms.Briefs"

Bulma rolled her eyes, she has been telling this man to call her Bulma for 10 years but he still calls her 'Ms.Briefs' she shrugged well that's his choice.

Chi Chi had just come out of the bath, the time read 6.15, she smiled, it was enough time to choose a dress and do her makeup before Bulma picks her up at 7.

She dropped her towel and rummaged through her underwear she remembered Bulma's rules to fashion is always wear a thong on a dress because you don't want your panty line to show.

She gripped a pair of dark red thongs and slipped them on, and a matching lace bra, she then rummaged for some clothes, she had lots of dresses after all she was best friends with the capsule corporation, heiress and the job descriptions that come with being Bulma Briefs friend is that you must own a decent amount of dresses, after all you'll be invited to so many parties or gatherings your social calendar is fit to burst.

But since her break up with Calvin, she had hardly left her apartment, well this was a new start and there was no going back, she wouldn't sit and rot away waiting for death to claim her, no she'll fight and be happy again.

She looked some more until she found the dress she had been thinking of, her black versace dress, she smirked, she was dynamite and she knew it when she wore this dress.

The dress had two thin straps laced with diamonds, and the v- shaped neckline was laced with diamonds as well, it ended mid thigh and the hem was laced with diamonds.

It was her most expensive and favourite dress, Bulma had got it for her as a present, she knew I couldn't afford it and because she saw my eyes light up, she called it an early birthday present, when my birthday was 7 months away.

Chi Chi added the finishing touches to her make up, she didn't go heavy like Bulma did, she had more natural beauty and had no need for too much.

She decided to twist her hair into a bun, with few hairs escaping, and she left two tresses out beside her ears, after putting on her jewellery and her jewel encrusted sandals.

Chi Chi accessed her self in the mirror, she frowned the dress had gotten a bit small for her, there for enhancing her breasts and showing off her legs more, it gripped to her like a second skin showing off all her curves.

There was no time to change because the time read 6.55 and Bulma would be here any minute, she quickly dumped her make up into her diamante bag and waited for friends to pick her up.

The Grand opening of Fight Club was well underway, the doors had opened at 6.30pm and it already had a long line outside, the music pumped while couples and singletons danced and drank, In the corner a well built man could be seen sitting on his own in a leather corner couch (A/N Haha Vegeta finally got them).

Goku was drinking a lemonade and was in no mood for socialising because he knew the minute he left this dark corner women would swarm to him like moths to light, he already been asked to dance at least 30 times by different women and it was only 7.15.

He really didn't want to be here but he couldn't let Vegeta down, he has known him all his life, and he knew if he was in need Vegeta would help him so he should at least honour him by being here, it wasn't going to be an everyday thing so he will just stay this one night and then leave.

"Kakarot are you Ok?"

Speak of the devil himself

"I'm fine Vegeta, this sure was one big success, one for the ages huh?"

Vegeta nodded silently taking a sip out of his martini, he regarded Goku and his lemonade before smirking

"This ain't no play ground Kakarot, have something stronger"

Goku shook his head "Last time I drank, it was in the royal quarters and I pissed out of a balcony, Nappa was on guard duty and got my ahem present"

Vegeta burst out laughing and began wiping his eyes with a cloth from laughter "Who was with you?"

" Turles, Radittz they were done out their brains as well"

Vegeta stifled a few chuckles before standing

" Well Kakarot when you decide your ready, to quit hiding from the females then come out and get yourself a real drink"

" Will do, but they are going to be here all night"

Vegeta smirked "Well maybe you'll get lucky and find one you like, you never know"

Goku hadn't answered, Vegeta look curiously at him, Goku was gawking and opening and closing his mouth like a fish, his glass had fallen out of his hand and promptly smashed on the ground, Vegeta tried to follow his line of vision but her couldn't see because of the crowds of people, after about 5 minutes Vegeta lost his patience

"What the hell are you looking at"

Goku gulped but never looked up at Vegeta but answered

"You when you said that I might get lucky and find one that I like"

Vegeta nodded

"You were very wrong, I've found one that I love"

8888888888888888888888888888888

Lol told ya ill make it long bloody 8 pages

Anywho review 4 me and im gonna post lemons up but on mediaminer not on fanfiction net coz ill b fukerised or frozen lol


	3. Could this be love at first sight?

U guys r awesome u lot give me inspiration, I love all ur reviews and they make me happy : ), u have put a smile on my face

**Glowstickcandygurl : **I'm happy u lyk it so heres da update u wanted

**Caryl Mc: **I laughed at ur review lol, ur a joker, im frm London ppl think im posh coz of im accent :s idiots, thanx 4 the comforting words ur review means loads 2 me, um u may be right about who it is just read on ;)U DUDETTE and BRITISH LOVE 4EVA FISH AND CHIPS

Gosha: Thanx 4 the review, I'm happy u liked my other fic "I bruise easily", I wasn't feeling 2 happy that day so I decided to express part of it into a fic, and originally I didn't lyk the song either but I kept hearing it on MTV hits : ( when the tend 2 repeat the same bloody song, and I started 2 lyk it then I listened 2 the lyrics and it seemed 2 scream CHICHI so I grasped the idea n made it in2 a fic I'm rambling beta give u an update b4 u ring my neck 

**Jeanna: Thanx 4 being the 1st 2 review my fic on those ppl neva review grumnle grumble don't worry I will not disappoint lemons are promised ;) and I love sex and the city too, I'm glad your enjoying it**

Disclaimer: 4 gods sakes stop asking me this question, I own Dragonball z and all its spoils it's in my birthright damn it

Akira Lawyers: Take that down b4 we sue u

Ha! Good luck getting anything out of me im poor! hahahahahaha

Akira Lawyers: mmmmmmm that ipod looks good

Uh uhhhhhhhhhh ok um I don't own it **SOB!**

Could this be love at first site?

"This was a brilliant idea just check out the view" Bulma said jabbing Chichi in the ribs, Chichi was too distracted to notice Bulma, she felt someone looking at her, their eyes burning, searching, marking her soul.

"You said it Bulma now there is one part of the mission left, and that's getting ms, Mao here a boyfriend or just company for tonight" 18 winked She was wearing a Black boob tube covered in sparkling stones and a pleated light blue mini skirt with over the knee black boots.

"Chichi are you even listening to us" Bulma said annoyed as she looked at her friend searching the area with scouting eyes instead of listening.

" Relax B, can't you see what she is doing, she is checking out who's hot"

"Well I think, we should get a drink before we start the search, you know how C-Chan, is shy as mouse but with a couple of vodka's as brave as a lion"

They began descending the staircase, a still freaked chichi staying at the top

"Chi get your hide here before, I push you down" Bulma said irritated

That snapped chichi out of her state " Sorry B just not used to the club scene yet" she replied sheepishly, forgetting her previous feelings and joining her friends in their descent of the staircase.

"Kakarot! Kakarot snap out it" Vegeta patience was wearing thin, he had been trying his hardest to get Goku out of his "Gone with fairies" world but was failing miserably.

Vegeta started waving his hands in front of Goku's face until, he rapidly grabbed his hand and started to squeeze it, if Vegeta had been a normal human, his hand would have been cracked and rendered eternally useless.

"Don't ever try to distract me from her Vegeta, nothing could ever take my eyes off her" Vegeta started nodding his head speedily trying to save his hand, Goku swiftly let go off it, as Vegeta cradled his abused hand

"Damn she must be one hell of a woman" Vegeta mumbled, he had never seen his fellow saiyan so taken with something other then fighting; a slap on the back brought him out of his musing.

"Well Vegeta looks like your fight Club is a total success" a grinning Radittz exclaimed "And the female scene is exceptional"

"It must be" Vegeta grumbled before taking a seat next to Radittz who was totally oblivious to his younger brother

"Vegeta, you would not believe what I saw when I came in" Radittz said in pure bliss

" Your dick running off with another woman" Vegeta answered uninterested

Radittz rose an UN amused eyebrow before continuing "The most beautiful women, but one was exceptional, never seen such a treasure round this area didn't know it existed"

"Describe her" Vegeta said in flat tone

Radittz grinned before taking account of his brother "You better listen up Kakarot, because you won't hear again this night" Radittz winked Cockily

Goku only nodded mutely only half listening

"Black hair, tied in a bun, Dark eyes beautiful and more curves then a race track, she could pass for a female saiyan, only thing is she is missing is a tail"

Goku suddenly perked up looking deathly at Radittz

"Describe her dress" his voice void of emotion

Radittz gulped he had never seen Goku give him such a penetrating stare.

"Well uh…well" he stuttered nervously

"Get on with it" Goku snapped

"Short dress filled with jewels," he yelled all in one quick breath

Goku leaned in to Radittz ear and whispered "I'm going to say this once, if I catch you staring at her again, ill be forced to rip off your dick and shove it up your arse, then I will rip of your tail and watch you eat it for breakfast"

Radittz went deadly pale, his brother has never threatened him and for a female no less. He nodded slowly clearly afraid of losing any important body parts.

Goku grunted before returning to his gazing

Chichi could still feel the eyes on her back they felt possessive, it sent shivers up her spine not from apprehension but from excitement, she had a feeling she would meet the owner soon.

"Hey baby, what can I get you?" Chichi looked up and was met with a pair of pale blue eyes, she looked round for her friends but saw they were quickly departing with sly smiles on their faces, she mentally sighed this wasn't the man with the intense stare just another macho idiot thinking he had gotten lucky.

The man wasn't bad looking, in fact he was quite handsome but she just wasn't interested, "Its alright, I can afford my own drink"

The look on his face was priceless almost like a 'o no you didn't just blow me off don't you know who I am look', he quickly regained his composure before continuing

"But baby, such a fine looking specimen like yourself needs taking care of, I won't forgive myself, if I'm not the one to do it" Chichi sighed again, she was going to have to be blunt

"Look uhhhhhh mister, I'm not interested in your type of care, I'm sure there are plenty of women that require your services" she made a gesture with her hand showing all the women who where giving him suggestive glances and winks

The man looked disbelieving before answering "Surly, you want me, who doesn't I'm giving you a chance to impress me and baby you are losing brownie points" (a/n: OOOOOOO BIATCH talk to the hand coz the face ain't listening)

Chichi just turned her back on him before answering, "Look just trot along to your fan club, I'm defiantly not sleeping with you so forget it and relationship wise, I'd rather suck the bartender off"

The man looked like he had been slapped repeatedly with a wet fish " You just do that you little bitch, that's all your good for" before he stalked away ego bruised and pride scattered like ashes.

Chichi wore a look of bliss before ordering WKD and waited for the man who was making love to her with his eyes.

Bulma was drunk and giggling profusely she was sitting on a man with spiky flame, like hair, who was in no better state.

"So vegggggggggeeeeeeeeta, you own this club?"

Vegeta was in pure heaven not only was he drunk but also this woman was exotically beautiful, he was having the time of his life, you could see with the lipstick stains on his normally immaculate shirt.

" Of course, do you want to see my office? It has a bed"

Bulma let out a squeal when he began nibbling at her earlobe; she began moaning at the contact before she ripped his head away from her.

" Show me, but don't expect yourself at this gathering for a few hours"

Vegeta grinned before he whispered back "Sure you can't stretch on to days?"

Goku was still in the same spot, of the leather couch watching, her, his raven beauty, he was raging at the amount of males that had approached her yet loving seeing the rejection they received from her obvious no nonsense approach, he could not come near her not yet, he had to get his saiyan mating instincts in control because they were screaming at him to go and claim her, but he knew he had to take the more subtle approach or else he could mess this up and he knew he would never find such a perfect being for himself, if he looked for a million years more.

18 was bored, she had already kissed a man down in the toilets but, he was crap so she dismissed him destroying his ego she saw Chichi drinking on her own and groaned 'whatever happened to the cute blond she was with'.

She was about to go over to scold her when she saw a man in the shadows, it was dark but the club lights caught his appearance a couple of times, she gasped the guy looked damn good, his face chiselled into perfection, and it was obvious he had rippling muscles underneath the black silk shirt, his black eyes full of mystery and longing, she smirked it was obvious he could, no most definitely would give her a some good nights his physique showed that his stamina would be endless.

She giggled airheadely, which was rare for her and resisted doing a jig he looked perfect, it could clearly be seen he hadn't a flaw on his gorgeous features; she straitened her skirt before approaching him.

Goku was listing the ways he could make love to the Raven Goddess and different delectable positions he would try with her (A/n :s jeez 4 a virgin he is quite knowledgeable must be a saiyan thing), until something got in his way he scowled and turned his sights onto a blonde beauty.

"Please move" Goku said in a no nonsense tone he had no time to play these games, who knew when his angel was leaving he didn't want to waste any seconds talking to another pointless woman.

18 frowned no guy had ever said that to her, normally it was 'hey good-looking let me buy a drink', but this guy had straight up been rude to her well he was politely rude but still rejection.

She smirked though a challenge; it definitely turned her on "You sure you want me to move?" Goku nodded impatiently trying to see pass her provocative hips.

18 frowned for the second time that night, he was not even trying to acknowledge her "Fine baby ill move" 18 got on to Goku's lap and wrapped an arm round Goku's neck while she stroked his Greek godlike chest through his silk shirt.

Goku was raging 'who the hell does this woman think she is', 18 smirked 'just like I imagined no in fact better' she felt something hard by her leg, she grinned 'so the big boy wants to play' she was about to touch it when Goku's tail flicked out in rapid speed and held her wrist "Not so fast" 18 gasped in shock, it may have been dark but it was obvious this guy was packing a tail of some sort, the brown furry appendage, held her not too hard but hard enough so that she couldn't move her wrist.

She was about to scream when Goku, covered her mouth with his hand and hoisted her up, he then walked quickly behind the leather couch and to a door labelled staff, the door spoke "STATE YOUR NAME", "Kakarot", the voice activated door clicked open and revealed a hall way, Goku walked down the hall way with a struggling 18 and saw a door labelled Vegeta, he kicked the door open and switched on the light, a big office could be seen he dumped 18 on a red couch (a/n think therapist couch).

18 stared in horror, what the hell was this guy; sure he was hot as hell but a TAIL, 18 quickly got into a fighters stance, "You may be hot, but I won't let you rape me, I know martial arts".

Goku gave 18 a quizzical stare, ' this lady is strange, first she is pushy and wants to fuck my brains out, and now she thinks I'm going to rape her, if I hadn't stopped her it would have been me being raped'

"Uh I think you have the wrong end of the stick"

18 looked confusedly at her handsome kidnapper, but didn't drop out of her stance "O yea then what is this, I bet you knew if I saw your tail I would freak out, so you thought you could do this quietly and rape me so nobody would know"

Goku sighed in frustration " actually I……….."

(A/n: CLIffy haha I'm joking I'm not evil like some writers)

They were interrupted when they heard giggling coming from a connecting room to the office, and an unmistakable moan of a woman's voice and a grunt of a man.

Goku recognised the grunt as Vegeta's voice while 18 recognised the moan as Bulma's, Goku began to blush furiously, while 18 grinned getting a devilish look in her eye.

"Do you want to pay them a visit" she smirked

Goku began to shake his head side-to-side so fast it made 18's head spin

"Stop shaking your head like that, and come on it wouldn't hurt"

Goku stuttered before answering, "Vegeta would get pretty mad, if we disturb him and his lady friend in their ummm activity"

18 smirked again "I take it you know the guy even better, well I know that moan anywhere that's my friend Bulma, come on its harmless fun"

18 crept up to the room door where moans could be heard, while Goku sighed and joined her looking curiously, he didn't like the idea but it would be revenge, for when Vegeta had fed all his boxers to the royal dogs.

18 nodded at Goku, while she put up her hand signalling a countdown holding up 3 fingers, after the 3rd finger had gone up Goku burst into the room and quickly adverted his eyes as a quite graphic scene greeted him, 18 came in after and stood stunned at the sight, Vegeta had his head in between Bulma's legs while Bulma was screaming away, Vegeta picked up the ki's in the room and quickly removed his head away regrettably, upset he could not finish his feast and turned his sights onto the two intruders.

"Hmmmmmmmm Veggie why did you stop" then Bulma laid her eyes on the audience and dived under the covers screaming profanities.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, hi Vegeta"

Vegeta gave him a murderous glare "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

18 and Goku didn't need telling twice as they ran out with such speed, Bulma noticed 18 quickly and flipped her off "18 I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

18 and Goku leaned on the wall outside the office; breathing hard Goku was totally disgusted that was more of Vegeta's ass then he ever needed to see.

18 was just plain freaked out, she wanted to cry more then laugh

"I thought, that would be funny, but I think it will give me decades of nightmares" 18 shook her head trying to rid her mind of the images that wouldn't relent from her already disturbed brain.

"Please stop talking about it, I need to get rid of those images"

18 smirked "You know I wouldn't mind seeing you with that Vegeta guy he was pretty hot, Yep yummy gay fun" 18 thought as she imagined Goku and Vegeta doing unspeakable things.

Goku groaned and gripped his head, he began banging his head trying to stop the unholy thoughts, kiss Vegeta! He would rather spend an eternity in hell

18 laughed at Goku's horrified expression

"Hey your all right, you know, Eighteen" she held out her hand as she introduced her self to him for the first time that night

Goku stopped banging his head on the wall and acknowledged 18's hand, giving a sexy grin he gripped it in a firm handshake.

"Kaka….I mean Goku" 18 flicked an eyebrow at Goku's slip-up before dismissing it and regarding him

" Soooooo Kaka I mean Goku" she said sarcastically "I have two questions 1) why did you bring me here? And two how come both you guys have tails?"

Goku face suddenly turned serious, he looked at his watch he had been here 10 minutes what if his raven angel had gone he felt for her ki and sighed in relief that he could still feel it in the building.

"Got some where to be?" 18 asked curiously

Goku resisted the urge to nod "Something like that"

18 nodded "So quit stalling and answer the questions or is the answer to the first one naughty"

She smirked and started running a finger down Goku's muscular arm, Goku grunted and snatched 18's hand away from him and growled "Haven't you heard the expression once bitten, twice shy?"

18 sighed, "Fine fine sorry, hey can't help but flirt in the presence of a hot guy"

Goku blushed at the comment, women always complemented him but he still wasn't used to it.

"Umm18 I'll answer the 1st question and the second question is a secret and ill explain it to you but you must promise you keep it a secret"

18 looked annoyed at him before giving up and accepting his decision, "Fine just tell me"

"You see when, you came into the club, you weren't alone you were with that woman that we just caught with Vegeta" Goku blushed "And you were with one other woman"

18 froze in thought before she remembered, "Ahhhhhh you mean Chichi"

"Chichi" Goku murmured her name softly to himself; it would be imbedded in his brain for eternity.

18 looked expectantly at Goku to continue and snapped her fingers at him when he didn't, Goku quickly brought his head up and continued as if he didn't lapse into thought about the beautiful woman.

"Well you see 18, I uh have never seen such a beautiful woman in my life and I wish for her to be my life mate"

18 looked in confusion at his words "You want for her to be you life what mate?"

Goku slapped his head; he had forgotten that humans don't use those terms 'what was it called again, mara, marade, marry '

" I mean I want to marry her, via saiyan terms and if she insists of the human custom then it would be done"

"Human customs? Saiyan? Are you crazy or something, what do you mean by all this?" 18 said totally ignoring what Goku said about Chichi

Goku sighed he was going to have to show his tail again, judging from her reaction to it before he knew she wasn't going to like it he flicked it out and swirled it in front of her face in a hypnotising manner.

18 was freaked and nearly screamed but quickly composed her self after all she wasn't a sissy! She made a grab for it but Goku swerved it expertly out of her grasp.

"Only myself or life mate can touch it, its very sensitive"

"What does it do" 18 said clearly enthralled with the furry limb

"Well we do something that's called turning in to an Ozaru"

"Huh"

"Turning into a giant monkey"

"Oooooo" 18 said clearly not understanding

"Its for that and mating" Goku finished off with a blush

"Mating?"

Goku blushed again 'are humans that dense' (A/N Goku seems a lil OCC, but he was brought up on The Planet Vegeta, but he still retains his kawaiinessJapanese for cuteness from the series so don't fret)

"It means sex"

"ooooooo……. YOUR GOING TO USE THAT THING ON CHICHI!" 18 got into a fighting stance

Goku lifted one eyebrow in annoyance 'Why does she always want to fight me'

"It gives us and pleasure as well as the life mate"

18 looked sceptical but nodded 'so this guy wants Chichi as a wife….uh I mean life mate but hold on'

"Why Chichi? How come not the other girls of your species" 18 was fighting the will to faint, she was talking to a living breathing alien and one of her best friends was having mad monkey sex with one and now this one wants to do the same with her other best friend.

"Well, you don't choose your life mate, according to saiyan scriptures that is already written in fate, and I feel my soul drawing chichi towards me the bonding and binding of our hearts can't be stopped" 'and I won't let it' he thought

18 slipped onto the ground in shock, this what happens when you come to a new club, she always had recommendations from other friends and she was just trying this out of interest now she found out it was run by a group of aliens.

Goku cleared his throat but 18 still remained in shock, he was relieved that he didn't tell her they were a warrior race that fought mercilessly to death 'yea that would really rock her boat' he thought sarcastically

"So why are you telling me this and not Chichi"

"Well this is when my plan to help claim her comes into action"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lol I left a yucky cliffy, I'm sorry to those who were hoping he would meet chichi in this chappie lol but don't worry he will its not 18/G fic I promise U love G/CC pairing 2 much 4 that

So review review for me remember you+reviewupdate

O and I need ur opinion shud I make 18 meet Krillen or shud she get with sum randomn saiyan or radditz vote pls


	4. A hangovers a bitch

Hello ppl im givin u ur update so don't kill me yet, ur reviews r so nice and uplifting thanks so much 4 them I really appreciate them.

**Oznerol: ** hey do u hate veggie, I love him really but I love embarrassing him more ;) yep defo more moments when he wants 2 murder every1 so don't fret and some other characters won't escape either Veggie will get his revenge on some certain people. thanks 4 the review and I hope to hear frm u soon

**Trunksmybaby**: u make a valid point on the whole 18 getting with Krillen and getting Marron so I guess that's my decision made but I'm gonna complicate it as usual lol, Goku has a few tricks up his sleeve but is 18 going to help him and even if she does is chichi gonna fall 4 them :O even I don't know and I'm the writer don't worry Bulma and Vegeta get their revenge I just feel sorry 4 Goku knowing veggie he is gonna cook up a recipe 4 disaster thanks 4 the review and I hope 2 hear frm u soon : )

Carly Mc: Yep im just that type of author always leaving cliffys I hope that doesn't mean u wanna push me off 1 coz that would make me cry :'(, and I visit fairy world all the time except to me its called Dbz world where all the saiyans walk around in boxers and obey me their Queen (damn where's my crown, vegeta better be finished polishing it) 18 just couldn't keep her hands to herself but could you, c Ahhhhhh not so easy when your in the presence of pure cuteness, um my accent is not like Derek I like his accent but I don't like him, him and Roberto need to take a trip 2 hell KEMAL 4ev, love him 2 bits, later on dudette o my accent is um English / londony not cockney or anything thankies 4 review and I demand 2 hear frm u or else ill set my saiyan slaves on u 

**Kinoha:**I'm glad u likey : ) that's was my aim, I hope u don't choke to death or else you won't be able to continue to read my fic and it would be a shame to lose u 2 piece of apple pie spking of that im eating sum apple crumble yummy goodness, and less possibility of death, 18 would b with Krillen makes sense thanks 2 trunksmybaby review, and the launch and Radittz idea would be brilliant I'm definitely gonna include that in my fic, it's a great idea thanks 4 it, in England its roastin and im sure my comp is gonna blow any second good thing is has a fan 2 BAD IT BLOWS HOT AIR / GRR so think of me melting while ur sun bathing enjoy.

**Gosha: **heya girl hw ya doin, anywho yep Krillen and 18 gonna go 2 gether makes sense, I often get brain washed 2 I remember watching crouching tiger hidden dragon and I got a mop and started swingin around and couple of light bulbs smashed / mum whipped me 4 that 1, kill bill went around trying to find a samarai sword I think its best 4 me 2 keep away frm those, love finding nemo, but I prefer monsters inc and toy story and I think I'm the only 1 that does lol, glad u likey mmmmmmmm vegeta ass let me ponder that, I honestly think he has the next best ass after goku of course if only I could touch :'( its not FAIR, my sis said that I said cell was buff 4 an alien / wot the hell!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own dbz, coz I haven't got a penny 2 my name so I doubt I own it 1 more thing sum1 should burn all the ppl that dress like dbz characters its jst disgraceful

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A hangover is a bitch, but isn't it nice when the bitch comes with benefits 

Ray's of the sun began to creep into the dark room tempting the two inhabitants out of sleep, however they both remained oblivious to the sun's evil light as they both remained wrapped in each other's arms and faces contorted in pure bliss the sun did not relent in its quest to wake up the lover's sleep and succeeded in awaking one of the residents.

Bulma sighed annoyed that she had been disturbed, she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes after regaining sight, she looked around at her surrounding she was about to panic when she immediately remembered last nights actions and turned to face her dark prince.

She smiled remembering the events 'DAMN WHAT A LOVER!' she hadn't had anyone before that could compare to what she had last night he was everything and did everything so spontaneous, Soooooo good. ' And to think we were both drunk' she sighed if he wasn't drunk he would have been, she shuddered he gave her immense pleasure if he was sober she would have exploded.

It did freak her out when she saw a tail, but what he could do with it quickly erased it, the now said tail was wrapped round, her leg possessively, she looked at the clock that read 8.30 am, she groaned that was too early she hardly had any sleep since this big bad boy wasn't satisfied and he kept her up all night but she knew the score she had to leave, this was a one night deal arrangement, no attachments, no feelings and no regrets she tried to pry the tail off but it stood firm wrapped round her thigh unyielding she didn't want to have to wake him up, and then have the awkwardness of the situation bite her in the ass, but she hadn't a choice since the damn tail wouldn't move.

"Vegeta" she whispered, Vegeta face smirked as his arms grabbed he waist again and he started nuzzling his face in her back, she growled this was ridiculous this has never happened before, she started to shake him but he remained still asleep, she groaned exasperated looks like plan B would have to come into action.

She rose her hand and slapped him

Vegeta woke up growling at the hit, it didn't hurt him but he didn't like it because it was an obvious attempt of violence against his person, he looked at the attacker and his eyes stopped on Bulma a sexy grin graced his lips as all what happened came to him instantly.

"Your ready for more and I thought I wore you out" He started trailing lazy circles round her belly button, Bulma was surprised normally Guys would just mumbled something and leave or the other way round this was foreign to her.

But before she would reply Vegeta crushed his lips against hers rolling her round so that he would be on top, she smirked against the kiss, she weren't going to complain she would enjoy this while it lasts.

Chichi woke up feeling rough 'what the fuck did I do?' she was in a long t-shirt with the words 'Z-Fighting arena' on it and in a pair of red boxers, she grimaced, she didn't know where she was and she didn't own a pair of red Ben Sherman boxers, the room was painted a dark orange with a dragon as a border line that started at the door swerved round the room trailed upwards and ended in the middle of the ceiling at the end was 7 light orange balls that seem to glow, chichi was in awe of the bedroom the design was beautiful this person definitely had quite an imagination, she would have to ask who did this .

"Your finally awake" Chichi jumped at the male voice 'I guess I did sleep with some one' she thought sourly, but she wasn't prepared for the sight a tall man stood up and made his way towards her with a plate of food, he was topless and wore just a pair of jogging bottoms, she was in admiration of the expanse of his chest, she had never seen anything so perfect, it looked like it was carved out of stone and into the flawless sight that stood before her, and she made her way up to his face, her voice caught in her throat, the man was strikingly attractive, dark spiky locks that went everywhere, she had a funny feeling that it wasn't morning hair, tanned skin, his expression was one of happiness.

"I hope you like omelettes" he grinned as he set it, down near the side table and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

Chichi was just stunned she was in a beautiful room with a handsome man serving her breakfast and she had a throbbing headache.

Life is good

Chichi looked embarrassed at the man and took the tray and gave a smile of gratitude, she was still shocked at how good-looking the man was and could not say anything coherent.

She probably looked a wreck, her make up smeared every where, her hair looking like a bomb hit it and she was probably blushing like a fool, the man was still staring her, she hadn't started eating but she couldn't not with him looking at her like that.

"What may I ask are you looking at?" she asked timidly, 'I know I look disgusting but damn no need to stare' she thought self-consciously

"Do you know, you are very beautiful" Chichi looked away in embarrassment this guy was either blind or crazy

"Aren't you hungry, I could do you something else if you don't like omelettes" he said quickly

"No, no its not that at all its just that" Chichi was struggling to get this out it was mortifying "well did, we you know, do something?" she said in embarrassment

"No, no nothing" Goku said 'not yet '

"Oh good" chichi sighed in relief, she wasn't that type of person, she had to at least be dating or know the person before she slept with him, besides she wasn't going to ever go out with anyone not after Calvin.

Goku frowned at her comment, just because they hadn't slept together today doesn't mean they won't do in future.

"Then what am I doing here?" Chichi asked in confusion

Goku smiled at her expression, 'she looks cute when she is confused' "Well you see, you and your pal 18…"

"O so you slept with 18?" chichi interrupted she looked down on the omelettes, she didn't know why, but for that moment her heart felt crushed 'It shouldn't be though, its not like I know this guy' she thought in annoyance, yet she couldn't push down the bubble of sadness that had grown in the pit of her stomach.

Goku caught the expression, and saddened he didn't like her looking like that, "No I didn't sleep with 18"

"Then what am I doing here?" she asked for a second time that morning

Goku chuckled "Well if you let me finish ill answer", Chichi turned red as she gave him a sheepish grin and nodded her head for him to continue

"Well I met 18 and she was pretty drunk and she introduced me to you, and well you were in no better state so I decided to take you home with me, because its not safe for two ladies to be in a packed club drunk out of their heads."

Chichi groaned and put her hands on her face in humility, it wasn't fair, why O why did she drink so much.

Goku gulped and hoped she bought the story, only half the story was true, chichi was the only one tipsy and he had gotten 18 to take her home with him.

"Is 18 still here?" Chichi asked in hope to share some of the embarrassment

"No she left quite early" That was another lie, 18 only accompanied them to the complex and left straight after in a taxi Goku ordered for her.

"She left me, I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT!" Chichi screeched cursing the blonde beauty

Goku chuckled again at her she was swearing away in his presence ' She looks cute when she is mad' he thought

Until he remembered " O crap I forgot your orange juice" Goku said interrupting Chi chi's tirade of insults, he got up and started to walk out the door to retrieve it while chichi looked at Goku 'cute ass' she thought as she cut a piece of omelette and put it in her mouth and smiled at the taste

18 was throwing up in the toilet, she had woken up with a horrible headache and her stomach had to throw out all her breakfast, she grabbed a wash cloth and wiped her mouth of this mornings cereal until the phone rang.

She looked in disgust at the phone, it was just making her headache worse and she wasn't in the mood to talk not with her stomach about to give way at any moment, so she just let the phone ring, when she was better she would check her caller display and threaten the idiot who decided to worsen her day.

Chichi was laughing, she had been trying to wash the dishes but Goku wasn't letting her there were soapsuds everywhere, she looked like a female version of Santa clause whereas he still remained immaculate.

"Come on Goku let me wash the dishes"

"No way Chi, you're the guest just go relax somewhere while I wash them"

Chichi ignored him and went back to washing the dishes but when she attempted Goku sprayed her with the liquid soap bottle, she squealed when the cold liquid made contact with her arm smearing it a murky green colour, she wiped it up with a cloth

Goku smirked "You can't win" he gave her a grin and threw his hand up in a peace sign

Chichi smirked back "O I can't can I?" unbeknownst to him she was filling up a jug with water, Goku nodded at her comment throwing a hand behind his head still retaining a big smile.

"I'm undefeated"

"Well take this CHAMP!" chichi dumped the whole jug filled with water on Goku's head, Goku looked incredulous ' I cannot believe she just did that'

Chichi started laughing, Goku's expression was priceless, she was holding her sides he was just so shocked, his mouth just fell open

" HAHA LOOOK HAHAHA LOOK at your face" she said trying to control her laughter.

Goku just watched her laughing away, he just beamed at her expression she was just so gorgeous he knew he was addicted to that smile, he would do anything just to see her happy like that, laugh like that, did she not know that laugh was contagious and captivating he would anything to hear it again, he was hooked.

A sly smiled adorned his lips at the moment, revenge was in order, as Chichi laughter died down as she wiped a few stray tears away, she looked at the spot Goku was but he wasn't there.

"Goku?" she was answered with a face full of flour, it was Goku turned to laugh

"You look like a snowman, or snow girl in your case"

" You do realise you have just declared war" Chichi smirked as she grabbed a banana and started to peel.

Goku started to back up toward the fridge and brought out a tomato, and tossed it in the air catching it he sexily stated, "Bring it"

"Come on Vegeta, let me get dressed" Bulma giggled, she was trying to put on her dress but Vegeta kept unzipping it.

Vegeta just smirked and played with her zipper "You don't really want to go do you?" she smirked

"Of course not but I have this stupid meeting and I'm going to be late already I really need to there its important."

Vegeta pouted childishly "Is there anyway I can keep in contact?"

Bulma's eyes widened slightly, 'I guess maybe he wants to be sex buddies or something' she shrugged she had no problem he was a fantastic lover and the fact she could barely walk was proof.

She hobbled away from him trying to find her left stiletto "Vegeta have you seen…" she turned and saw it in his hand a big smirk present on his face.

"Hand it over," she said with a small smile, she knew he was going to make this difficult

"Hmmmmmmmm what do you mean hand it over?" Bulma growled

"Vegeta I have no time for your games, the shoe"

"O you mean this, well first we have to make a deal"

Bulma groaned and sat on the bed waiting for his terms.

"You tell me when and where and what time this meeting finishes"

"Why?" Bulma asked in confusion

"I intend on picking you up, for another night"

Bulma grinned 'Yep I knew it he wants to be buddies'

"Weeeeeeeeel, I have this capsule bash happening today, at round 7.00pm" Bulma said running a finger up and down Vegeta's chest "Maybe you could come round," she said sticking a bottom lip out.

Vegeta growled before taking her bottom lip between his teeth and nipping at it hungrily 'Damn I've never met such an aggressive lover' Bulma thought 'But I sure as hell don't mind'

"You know fully well, I'm running a business here after opening for the1st day how can I close it, its Saturday its expected to open"

"Well just come for an hour or 2 I doubt anything could go wrong"

Vegeta closed his eyes in contemplation of the proposal, then something crossed across his handsome features before he gave a sexy grin.

"I have a better idea"

18 was dialling the person that called in the morning ' this arsehole is going to get it' the phone was ringing until a masculine voice picked up "Hello Roshi's motors, you bring em' we fix em'"

"Yeah, who the fuck do you think you are calling my house, what kind of arsehole calls at 9.00am!"

Clearly the male panicked "I'm sorry miss I was after a miss.18 I'm sorry if you aren't her, and ill never call again" the guy said quickly in one breathe

"Yea this is her and make sure you don't call at that time again you little dork"

"Jeez I'm sorry miss I was calling to tell you your car is fixed"

"What's your name" 18 said annoyed

"Excuse me, did you ask for my name?"

"Uh did I stutter, what's your name damn it"

"Krillen miss"

"Well Krillen when I pick up my car I'm going to report you to your boss!" and 18 slammed down the phone, "Dumb barstard, what the hell kind of name is Krillen I bet he is a short bald man with no life" she yelled to nobody

The walls where splattered with different foods, there were onions, tomatoes, leeks crushed on the floor, there was maple syrup on the ceiling, there was jelly on the desktop and a couple grapes scattered round the room.

It was a bombsite

A tired Goku and chichi sat on the floor next to each other covered in all types of food not one part of the body was spared from the war.

They were both breathing heavily exhausted, Goku looked at chichi, she was resting her head on his shoulder, he smiled at the body contact he loved it.

He saw a piece of lettuce in her hair he picked it out and threw behind him, this alerted chichi she looked up at him and started giggling then it turned into laughter, Goku started to laugh he probably looked ridiculous, but she looked just as worse.

After the laughter died down, Chichi stuck out her hand, Goku looked at it in confusion.

"I call a truce" chichi said with a huge grin on her face, Goku smiled and took her hand and shook it "Deal, but I still say I won"

Chichi laughed "I swear if I had a carrot or something, I would bonk you on the head with it" she attempted to get up but the contents on the floor caused her to slip and fall onto Goku's lap.

Chichi froze as her eyes met with Goku's they couldn't move the animal magnetism was too much, she closed her eyes as she leaned forward as the gap between them closed rapidly, their lips met in a soft sweet kiss that turned in to a passionate exchange of tongues, both battling for dominance.

Goku was in pure heaven her taste was unique, sweet, additive their lips moved as if in practised synchronisation, both lips fitting like a puzzle together perfectly, Goku's hand's roamed her curves loving how it felt made for his touch, loving how his hands fitted against her backside, everything about her was endless heaven.

Chichi had never been kissed with such passion, she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth, it felt like he was declaring it his territory now, his terrain, and nobody would ever touch her again, Only him, she put her hands in his hair, it was soft and thick, just right, he moaned, she felt him shift in to a position so that she was straddling him, his tail flicked out from his trousers and wrapped round her waist to secure her there, his leg hit the table with caused a metal bowl to crash to the floor.

This brought them both from nirvana and back to the real world, Chichi jumped back quickly and began crawling backwards staring at him in horror.

'What the hell had she just done, and what the hell is that a TAIL'

"What are you?" she said in shock

"Wait I can explain!" Goku said quickly

"I think I have to go," she said quickly as well she began getting up and running out the kitchen.

Goku jumped up and chased her she ran into the bedroom and frantically started looking for her belongings.

"Let me explain please don't Go!" Goku grabbed chi chi's hands

"Let me go Goku, please" Goku let go of her hands and grabbed her chin "Don't fear me"

Chichi looked at his furry appendage and shook her head free of his hand, as she began her search for her dress.

"Damn it where are my things" She looked at Goku, fear clearly laced on her features

Goku looked at her hopelessly "I know you're scared, but harm would never come to you, and ill die before that happens" Goku brushed her hair out of her eyes

"Goku, I just made out with a stranger, even if you didn't have that" she made a sweeping gesture with her hand towards his tail "Its not morally right, it was wrong just wrong"

She went to his en suite bathroom and spotted her dress hung up with a bunch of suits, she grabbed it and started searching for her strapped stilettos.

"And so what if we are strangers, I don't care I don't want to be a stranger anymore I want to be with you"

"You don't even know me, we just got caught up in the heat of the moment" chichi started nodding to herself as if trying to convince him and her

"Lets go on a date then, Ok is that what you want?" Goku said jumping in front of her looking at her desperately.

"Goku, you don't want me, I'm worthless" chichi started crying tears streaming down her eyes, she spotted her shoes laid neatly near the dresser, she then began the search for her bag.

Goku ran in front of her "Who the fuck told you that, Ill kill them" he threatened he grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes "Tell me who told you that, they won't live" she couldn't tell him what happened she didn't even tell 18 and Bulma what happened.

She pushed him away "Forget it, its done and dusted, I don't want to bring up the past" she went out to the corridor and saw her bag in a table; she grabbed it, and made for the door.

She went to open it but found it locked

"Open the door"

Goku stood in front her, she refused to look into his eyes, he lifted her chin and she still had tomato ketchup on her chin, he leaned down and sucked it off, he heard her whimper.

"Let me in chichi, don't leave me" he was pleading with her, he had never shared this type of bond with anyone.

"I can't let you go, not when I've just found you" he kissed down her neck and nipped at her collarbone, he sucked at it, and she gave a loud moan, he wanted so badly to mark it and ward of all males, he wanted to keep her forever as his lover, best friend, mate for life and beyond for all eternity.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't do this," she moaned in a haze of pleasure at what he was doing to her neck, she wanted him to bite, lick, suck that area.

Goku was struggling he knew he would have her, all he had to do was keep this up he pushed her against the wall knocking down the table, he was about to raise her shirt, when his door sprang of its hinges and broke down, they both looked at the intruder.

"Hey Kakarot, I broke down the door sorry but I have important news…………….uh what's going on" Radittz looked at the sight, his brother had a beautiful woman against wall, she had her hand in his hair and he was lifting her legs and to top it off they were covered in food

"Uh Kinky?" Radittz said in shock, Chichi looked at Radittz then Goku she gave Goku a passionate kiss and broke away and ran past Radittz pushing him out of he way.

"CHICHI!" Goku yelled as she jumped down the middle of the flights of stairs and landed on her feet, he chased her and jumped down as she ran out the door she saw a bus stop and ran at break neck speed as a bus was about to leave she ran and jumped threw the back as the doors closed and the bus left, she saw Goku fall to his knees as he watched her leave.

"FUCK!" Goku turned super saiyan and punched the floor in rage as a big crack ran and caused a fire hydrant burst to life flooding the area, but Goku paid no attention he was too heart broken.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Um yea that's the fic, um Goku was super saiyan before ok, if u think abt askin that question so review 4 me pls, lol everything seems 2 b Radittz's fault


	5. Loves a bitch so why does humanity crave

Hey u guys sorry this update is late, but I'm on a comp ban so I won't b updating 2much but don't worry. I'm still pulling this fic and I can't answer reviews properly but don't worry I will answer them when my comp ban has been lifted I haven't even checked them but I know they are there so please keep reviewing for me, ill answer them when I'm in my mum's good books.

O more thing, watched esp of dbz wen Goku and Vegeta were in buu's stomach no matter how many times I see that esp it cracks me up so much, who knew veggie was scared of worms wimp, even though I'm scared of them I have an excuse I'm a girl (peace sign) o and lemmie ramble some more I watched Malcolm in the middle and it reminds me of dbz lol just watch it and it reminds u so much of them and how they act.

Thanks 2 Carly Mc and Gosha for reviewing my every chappie and I hope u continue 2 do so any who I have gotten inspiration for another fic but when I'm done with this one I'll post it, I'm sure it'll be explosive : ) and I'm loving the song Omarion-O check it out its amazing.

Disclaimer: Nope ill never own it, I'm bloody sick of saying it bloody fools. However I do own them in my dreams 'drools, Hentai thoughts' lol I shud b careful don't wanna turn in2 Roshi

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888.

Loves a bitch so why does humanity crave it?

18 stood in front of a small garage and grimaced, ' I hope this shit hole of a garage doesn't mess up my nice clean suit', 18 walked into the office ignoring a leering look of an old man 'pervert who the hell does he think he is looking at' 18 thought in irritation she felt his eyes on her ass, she shivered and tried to ignore it as she addressed a pig near the counter.

"Excuse me I'm here to pick up a blue Lexus"

The pig took his snout out of the car magazine (A/N: Yeah right probably porn in disguise), "Can I please have your name Madame"

"Yes its Miss.18 Junachigou"

Oolong placed the magazine near a box of cupcakes and typed up 18's name they waited patiently for her name and details to come up, but 18 lost patience quickly

"Excuse me, but I'm already late for work, you knew I was coming so it's your job as a worker to have it ready on time after all the customer is always right" 18 snapped angrily

"Well Blondie, no need for the rudeness it normally takes two seconds to come up, I think the system is down, besides I didn't know you were coming"

18 groaned in complete annoyance she was getting mad and quickly, 18 picked up Oolong by his shirt "Listen Pink boy, if you don't get my car in 5 minutes I'll show you what I eat for breakfast and I'm particularly fond of bacon"

Fear passed Oolong's features; he was scared to breathe, "Please don't eat me!" he begged, you could see the sweat trailing down his forehead.

18 smirked "If you don't want to be breakfast I suggest you get you butt in action and move it" as soon 18 dropped him, Oolong scrambled to his feet and ran

"KRILLEN IS THAT LEXUS DONE!"

18 smiled but immediately her face melted into one of rage ' so that Krillen is here, ill make sure to make him sorry'

Krillen immediately ran onto the scene and promptly tripped, 18 lifted an eyebrow at the show ' well I was right about one thing he is a short loser, except with hair' Krillen stood up and ran to the counter "Sorry miss, your Lexus, is more damaged then you thought it won't be ready for at least a week more"

18 cursed under her breath, she was about to talk when her phone started ringing she threw Krillen a scowl, which he flinched under; she got her phone out of her bag and flipped open

"What?" She yelled down the phone

"Jeez what crawled up your arse and died" Bulma answered as she pulled the phone off in attempt to save her ear drums

"Well some DUMB ASS mechanics are wasting my time" 18 said as she looked straight at Krillen, he looked down in shame.

Bulma giggled, "Well they normally do, its part of the job description any who I called to confirm if your coming to the capsule bash to celebrate 25 years of success"

"Fuck, is that tonight?" 18 said panicked

Bulma frowned "You knew about this, its necessary as my one of my best friends to come"

"Shit, don't worry ill be there B, but do you have to have a date?"

Bulma laughed before answering, "Course camera's, media and everything are going to be there you don't want to look like a total loser"

18 cursed again "Fine I'll be there, ok"

"Perfect, good now ill just confirm with chichi and all systems are go"

18 rolled her eyes "Good now can I go and kick mechanic ass"

Bulma giggled again "Sure don't let me stop you"

18 put the phone down without saying bye

She saw the cowering Krillen she was about to rip right into him when she got an idea

'Looks like I will have a date to the ball' she grinned

Vegeta pulled up outside Goku's complex in his metallic blue BMW, he had come to ask a favour off Goku, he parked in a space reserved for his use, he got out and walked up to the door and pressed the intercom.

After being let in he walked in and took a lift, up to Goku's residence floor and when he walked up to the door what he saw shocked him, the door was off its hinges, he walked in and saw the kitchen was splattered with different foods.

"Surprised?" Vegeta turned around and saw Radittz leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell happened?"

Radittz shrugged "Well the door thing was my fault, but the kitchen I'm not even sure"

Vegeta nodded "Where's Kakarot?"

Radittz pointed at the bedroom door "When I came in he had a female against the wall, but then she ran away Kakarot tried to chase her but she got away, now he has locked himself in the room, he has been there for an hour"

Vegeta took a step back in shock 'Kakarot never has females over'

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Vegeta asked in interest

"Yes, several times but he ignores me and I tried to get in but Kakarot said if I came in he would rip my face off, and I believe him" Radittz had started rubbing his face in appreciation "I wouldn't want this handsome face getting damaged" Radittz looked at Vegeta but Vegeta was already making his way to the room.

"Kakarot open this door," Vegeta yelled

Vegeta was met with silence; he scowled 'The nerve how dare he ignore his prince'

"Kakarot don't you ignore me, I'm royalty I could have guards haul your ass back to Vegeta-sei and prosecute your ass for disobeying your prince"

Vegeta grinned feeling certain that Goku would open the door and beg forgiveness, but again he was met with silence.

Vegeta growled and sensed out his ki, it was definitely in the room and he could tell he wasn't asleep or else it would be calmer.

Vegeta lost his patience and kicked down the door, he saw Goku with his head in a black pillow, he was holding up it to his nose and inhaling deeply.

Vegeta walked up to Goku, Goku gave a warning growl but Vegeta ignored it when he got close a sweet scent invaded his nostrils.

"So indeed a female has been here," He muttered to himself "Kakarot what is your problem?"

Goku ignored him he continued inhaling the heavenly scent and sighing, Vegeta started growling and snatched the pillow away from him.

As soon as Vegeta had done that Goku had his hand round his neck and was holding him against the wall in super saiyan 1 form.

"Don't touch me Vegeta just leave me" he dropped Vegeta on the floor and took the pillow and walked back on the bed to sit.

Radittz who had watched the whole scene, walked cautiously to Goku and sat next to him "Kakarot there would be other females she is not the only one" Goku just ignored him.

Radittz groaned he heard a shuffle and saw Vegeta getting to his feet rubbing his neck.

"Hey Vegeta do you think if we take Kakarot back to the club he may take a liking to another female"

Vegeta growled and dusted off his suit "You really are a useless fool"

Radittz gave Vegeta a dumb look, he was utterly confused.

Vegeta sighed at Radittz density "Do you not see it?"

Vegeta was greeted with another idiotic look from Radittz

He sighed and continued "Kakarot is bonding with the female, and the fact she has left has broken him, and he is suffering withdrawal symptoms" Vegeta looked at the now purring Goku, who was rubbing his face in the silk black pillow and moaning Chi chi's name.

Radittz was shocked and immediately burst forth with questions "What! How? He has only known the female for a day and already suffering symptoms, I mean its obvious they haven't mated or the scent of sex would be in the air nor does he have a bite mark"

"Well according to mating ritual, if the attraction is strong then it is not needed although it will be to complete the bond, it can take days or weeks, it depends and it's obvious that Kakarot has fallen hard and he won't leave this planet or this place unless its to venture for the female"

Radittz nodded in understanding "Well the best thing to do is to go and find and bring her back to Kakarot"

"You will not"

Both Vegeta and Radittz looked at the now alert Goku, his eyes were hard they lacked the normal playful, childish glint they had grown accustomed to.

"Why not it's destroying you, do you not desire her?"

"We do this my way brother, I have all the time I need to get her, as much as I desire and love her I must take my time with her, I mean I refuse to go to her quarters and force her into being my mate in due time she will come herself" Goku then looked at the pillow in contemplation.

"So you are just going to give up and leave her, she could take another male"

Goku just continued looking at the pillow solemnly, "I'll cross that bridge when I get there I don't need any of your assistance, it's my problem and I'll deal with it"

Vegeta was about to retort when his phone went off, he growled softly "We continue this after the call"

He picked up "Yes who is this"

"Hmmmmmmmm take a guess"

Vegeta smirked "Somebody I fucked last night"

Radittz was used to the kind of talk from Vegeta, it didn't faze him, and Goku was uninterested and lost in his thoughts of a certain black haired female

"I should have known that was your response" Bulma said smirked "Has your friend agreed to take care of your club?"

Vegeta looked at Goku before answering "Right now he cannot even take care of himself, I might have to take a rain check" He frowned, he was looking forward to sneaking of with the aquamarine female.

Bulma pulled a face before answering, "Come on try and convince him, what ups with him?"

"He is pining over female"

"Poor guy, hey try and bring him with you, he could meet some girl over here, in fact I've got a certain girl in mind" Bulma said already scheming.

Vegeta flinched he knew Goku wouldn't leave the room, not with any amount of convincing, and he did not want to explain the joys of saiyan bonding to the plucky female.

"He won't, he is how you say stubborn"

Bulma giggled, "Reminds me of one of my close friends Chichi, she went through a bad break up and refused to leave her house"

Vegeta nodded in mild interest as he kept his eyes on Goku, who now had taken an interest in him.

"Does she know Chichi?" Goku croaked out he looked at Vegeta pleadingly

Vegeta groaned and cursed saiyans good hearing, he covered the phone with his hand and hissed, "What are the chances, there are loads of chi chi's out there, it could never be your Chichi"

Goku got a look of determination in his eyes and with a speed Vegeta envied snatched the phone from his grasp.

"Hello Vegeta's girlfriend?" Vegeta growled and tried to take the phone back but Goku dodged him skilfully.

Bulma looked at her in confusion and answered, "Um yes, you could say that who is this?"

"Uh it's Vegeta's friend" Goku jumped on his bed avoiding Vegeta grasping as Vegeta circled the bed in a predatory stance, thinking of the best plan to get his phone back

"Ok uh hi, what happened to Vegeta?"

"He is occupied" Goku smirked as he leaped and landed expertly on the black carpet while Vegeta met the head board in a clumsy manner in his attempt to retrieve his stolen phone.

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but I need to ask a few questions," Goku said as he pushed Radittz into Vegeta who was trying to get off the bed

Radittz grumbled, "I just mind my own business and yet I still get involved some how"

"Ask away, but it depends what questions they are" Bulma asked not sure where this was going

"Don't worry its nothing bad, I just couldn't help but hear you mention a woman named Chichi"

"Yes, she is my best friend"

"Ok I need to know if she has long black glossy hair, and very beautiful, quite toned curvaceous body?"

"Um well they match my friends qualities but it couldn't' be her what are the chances?"

"Ok I have another question, does she know a blonde woman named 18?"

Bulma laughed "Now your talking, I guess you may know my Chichi, because they could be only one 18"

Goku looked ecstatic, "You know her?" Goku face erupted into a gorgeous smile, Radittz noticed and couldn't help but smile him self, his two brothers had inherited his fathers features, while he had adorned their mother's features, the only thing that stopped his brothers and his father looking identical was his fathers two scars.

"Well, I'm sure there is only one 18 in New York and I know a Chichi who is close with her, so I'm sure we are talking bout the same person and your description of her matches so yea I'm pretty sure"

Goku yell out of satisfaction, both saiyans on the bed grabbed their ears and gave a look of foreboding at Goku, he grinned sheepishly.

"Listen Miss, I know it sounds crazy, but I need to meet her, but not let her know she will be seeing me"

"Who are you and how do you know her?" Bulma wanted to find out how this guy knew things about her friends, was this a cutie they didn't introduce her to, she would give them a piece of their mind.

"Look please just tell me how it's possible to meet her, I really need to"

Bulma thought about it 'What if Chichi hates this guy, she would kill me'

"I don't know you, I'm sorry but my friend's safety is important, what if your some obsessed axe murderer?"

"Come on I'm Vegeta's friend so that should give you enough, grounds to give me a chance and me and Chichi have some issues to sort please, I'll be eternally grateful, and do anything just give me a chance"

Bulma didn't not know what to do, she didn't want to leave this guy with chi if he was some weirdo, but he was Vegeta's friend and she doubts Vegeta would hang out with anyone remotely dangerous, then an idea struck in her head

"Why don't you come to the annual capsule corp. bash, you would see chichi there" Bulma praised her genius, she could keep an eye on him, and if he were threatening then she would sort it out.

"Yes please I would love to, when is it happening?" Goku was already going through the suits he could wear, until it struck him "Wait you aren't Bulma briefs are you?"

"Its happening today starts at 8, why yes I am"

Goku laughed and threw his hand behind his head "Isn't that funny? I was scheduled to be there anyway, I was invited"

Bulma had totally lost him there "How could you be, I don't know you, you would either be a business associate or a personal friend of the family"

"I'm the first option, you see I own Z fighting Dome Company, and we invested in capsule corps advertising section"

Bulma broke into a bright smile covered in a light reddish hue, she remembered him all right, the guy was a walking God, she remembered being introduced to him and stuttering like an idiot, her Bulma Briefs who made guys fall over each other just for a glance from her, but this guy made her blush, he was so handsome and polite, it confused her but the most shocking thing was he never tried to hit on her, which she was smarting over if he hit on her she would have fucked him quicker then you can say business deal.

"O Mr. Son I never knew I was talking to you, I apologise for my rudeness earlier"

"Quite alright and what have I told you about calling me Mr. Son" Goku smiled "Its Goku, we aren't in the office you know"

Bulma giggled and blushed "So you have taken an interest in my friend Chichi?" 'Lucky bitch' Bulma thought sourly although she had Vegeta now she would have loved to experienced him. (A/N: Don't worry Bulma like veggie she is just thinking about Goku, she's not going to try and seduce him)

"It's much more then interest Bulma"

"Well I'll make sure Chichi comes"

"Thank you, but please it's very important that she doesn't know that ill be there"

"Ok, she won't know"

"Great thank you, if you ever need a favour come to me I'm in your debt"

"Its nothing really" Bulma blushed red hot

"Thanks again, ill give it to Vegeta"

"Finally!" Vegeta muttered before snatching the phone roughly of Goku, who was too happy to notice.

"Hey you never told me you knew president of Z fighting dome" Bulma said annoyed

Vegeta snorted before answering "So everyone I meet I should tell them 'O I know the president of a powerful business owner so what's your name baby'"

Bulma scowled before answering, "Just find someone, to take care of the club and call me after"

Before Vegeta could answer she had put down the phone

Now he was in a bad mood, "So your happy now?" he yelled giving Goku a dirty look

"Very! Thanks Veg-head" Goku tried to hug him, but Vegeta ran behind Radittz

"Kakarot, what have I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE WEAKILING EMOTIONS AND THAT DAMN NAME?"

Goku shrugged before answering "Um its not fit for a prince yada yada?"

Vegeta nodded promptly before composing himself and speaking again.

"Well Kakarot your out of the question about asking to look after the club? Who can I ask? And who is trust worthy enough?"

Radittz gave Vegeta a grin; Vegeta put his fingers in his temples and started shaking his head.

"Well I might as well declare bankruptcy"

"Sure 17 I would love for you to be my date to the capsule bash, yeah that's ok, yah bye"

Chichi had just got of her house phone; she had cleaned up herself and called in sick at work so she didn't have to go, she just wanted to get the whole episode with Goku out of her system 'I'll never see him again so it won't be hard to forget him' but she knew she was only fooling herself.

This celebration Bulma was holding was mandatory and she would not fail her friend, and 17 calling to ask her there was perfect, she knew he had a lil crush on her since 18 always pointed it out when they went shopping, he was the perfect way to forget Goku.

But she felt like she was betraying him 'Why should I feel that, I'm not dating him' yet she couldn't stop the guilt over taking her senses, she went to pick up the phone to call 17 back but the door bell rang.

She went to her Victorian style door and opened it.

"Hey chichi baby how are you?" a man said at the door

"What are you doing here?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OOOOOOO whos dat at the door is it Goku? Some block? PICOLLO you'll neva know until next time

Yuppers here is your update (peace sign) so review for me and ill give ya another I want bout 10 more so all u lazy fukers jst click and tell me wot u fink, I mean how can I update if you ppl don't lyk it and im wasting my time


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone my comp ban has been lifted so I can update (does a crazy jig), I love all your reviews they are just lovely, I love u all, my song for the week diamonds are forever listen to it U ppl coz I LOVE IT, o and the game-dreams that's so SICK!(GOOD)

**Kinoha-**phew that was 1 long ass review, I take critism very seriously, about the 10 review thing, I knew it was wrong but I just wanted more reviews unfortunately I'm a competitive fucker lol in every sport, even writing and I wanted loads, It works for various writers and I thought I would try it out, and I gained 9 reviews so I'm not angry at the method, but I respect your views and I'm not going to do it again, because it was a bit childish and also I need a beta reader unfortunately grammar is what I lack, I mean as a writer I don't see the mistakes, that other viewers do, so I apologise for it, surprise surprise, that I got a B in English literature and a B in English language at GCSE lol I fool u not maybe my damn grammar would have earned me an A, also ill take on flamers they won't spoil my determination if they want to bite, ill bite right back, I encountered 1 in a fanfic I'm currently writing, they left the most stupid comment and I just gave her a piece of my mind, I am open minded about comments, so any issues you wish to address go on ill reply because that's what you must do it you want to write a good fanfic : ) lol his name is Calvin not Colin, and ill keep in mind the spelling of 18's name

Juuhachi-gou, I know how to pronounce it thanks to my Budokai games for PS2 but my spelling of it was only lil error no biggie, anyway I'm boring U read on and enjoy my attempt at good grammar lol.

**Goku fanatic1:** heya girl, I thought u would be sour about the review I left for your fic, im glad to hear from you, and I'm happy your enjoying reading it because I enjoy writing it so expect more chappies lol heres ya update for your reading pleasure

**dark ki a.k.a. lee: **hey I'm gonna be totally honest, I didn't understand your review, but I'm glad u reviewed anyway, I happy u like it and heres an update

**Caryl Mc: **YOU'RE A MEMBER CALL THE REPORTERS, AN AUTOGRAPH PLSSSSSSS, LOL damn straight I should be on your favs list I'm brilliant( Vegeta moment there lol), I couldn't watch live aid, dumb mother , stupid TV ban : (, watched BB though, Makosi is being dumb, bloody attention seeker, Kemal still rules, I was proper shocked when Maxwell left instead of Science, Science needs to get an education he has limited vocabulary and all he says is "U get me" or "I'm speaking to you on the level" get a dictionary DAMN IT, I hate Maxwell at least he left with Saskia's knickers, saddo loser, why does everyone think his name is Colin, Calvin is his name you lose brownie points lol, I'm rambling again so ill get on with your update, here you go, I guess I can spare you from my saiyan slaves, in fact ill give you one choose, (Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, M.Trunks are off limits leaves you with crappy options BWHAHAHAHAAHA (Cough. Cough) so er choose or else it's the dungeon for U, It's punishment (I'm very weird), Diamonds are forever listen 2 it damn U by Kanye west love it 2much DUDETE! O one more thing, I read your profile, why are you scared to write you should girl, if you have an idea express it don't be scared ill help and review for you, like you did me if it weren't for reviewers like you supporting me, I may have lost inspiration, come on lets get your ego flowing and pride bubbling ( get a lesson from Vegeta) Confidence is the key

**Lil sweetie: **Heya thanks for the review, I think you're the only one who loves Radittz at the mo, lol I don't love him at all, damn idiot won't leave Goku alone, and in later chappies you will see more of Goku's family, hmmmmmmmm maybe his mother should make an appearance, lol if you love Radittz, you'll love her! Here's ya Update, ps, I think I may feed oolong to Goku, he is annoying how the hell can a pig be perving on humans shouldn't he be after female pigs whatever they are called

**Saiyajin Princess Chichi**: I loved sex and the city too, I think this story is straying away from it's plot, but I'm trying to blend the two, I love G/CC not enough if them so I'm trying to fill in the blanks, glad u likey so here's an Update for u

**gir3000**: Geez Louise, I can't update everyday, ill get cramps in my hands but I'll try my best to give you one every other day is that ok (dodges rotten vegetables) fine fine, I'l try to be frequent here's your update U HAPPY? U BETTA B lol im weird

**Gosha: **heyagirl, I hope your hols ruled, it must have it got u off boring ol school, lol mmmmm I might be nice to Goku in this chappie I really don't know, I'll think about it as I go along, I love my goku-chan though I can't be evil all the time so maybe yea maybe not, you'll neva kno until you read.

**super etarnal swordsman: **Glad u likey, so here's an update, don't worry I'm continuing lol. hiya glad u reviewed again, kinda helped my ego, im glad your enjoying my fic, Veggie and Bulma are like rabbits never stop lol, goku and chichi have always been cute lol I'm just enhancing it, ummm your welcome to Radittz but he may end up with a surprise character so grab a box of tissues if that upsets you lol. cheers for the review, there is gonna be a surprise twist that will shock U, I'm sure just wait and see because if I mentioned it, it would be a dead give away, anywho there would b defo more b/v lol but they aren't gonna go too smooth all the way, what kindof writer would I be if I don't create suspense with them lol here's ya update and I hope to hear from you soon.

Nakazaki- lol are you sure you haven't fallen for a particular character, here's your update

Dark kl- I'm happy I have changed your perception of G/CC I personally love them as a couple and hopefully more ppl can feel the same way because there is a serious lack in fanfics for them I'm glad you have been honest with your view of them, because it lets me know that people who don't like them can have their minds changed thank U, I hope u enjoy this update.

Nastia- I'm glad you like this fic that was my intentions lol, but may I say that your comment about the clothing, I feel the need to express it because it matters to me, you see when I write or read fanfiction, I have an active imagination and I want to feel like I can connect with the character male or female and see them like that, it helps with imagery, without descriptions they could look boring, it may sound dumb but it does help to have the descriptions because everything sets the mood, u can't go to a club dressed in a bin liner lol, but if I didn't describe it, it could be a possibility, cheers for the critism, any other issues you want to highlight feel free to leave them I'll answer and give reasons or improve. Heres your update : )

Damn that was long but it had to be done, I hope u enjoyed my comments people, I feel its important to relate with readers, so I can give you the right fiction, address any problems you have they don't all have to be comments praising the fic, but if you really like it then leave a comment saying you do I'm not opposed to those comments they give me an ego boost lol : )

Thanks for the reviews the mean a lot

Disclaimer: nope don't own it and never will

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Does this sound like an episode of Eastenders or days of our lives?

Vegeta was sat atop Goku's leather blue chair, watching various maids running around, in short black skirts, cleaning up the food mess in the kitchen, about 5 of them were situated around the room dusting and cleaning, he snarled they were so annoying, with stupid French accents, just because he couldn't understand them didn't mean he was stupid.

"Hey Vegeta what's better, tie or no tie" Goku came into the room, with only a towel on, that wasn't very modest, Vegeta growled and adverted his eyes.

"Put some damn clothes on before you address me" Goku looked confused before noting Vegeta's annoyance, he shrugged and went back to his room to change.

"Monsieur let me dust your room," a blonde maid yelled quickly scooting in.

"Er Miss, you can't I'm about to change" Goku said as the maid started straightening the already tidy sheets.

"But sir, your room needs cleaning, I've never seen a room so dirty" she said while dusting the already clean cupboards.

"Um Ok if you feel it's necessary" Goku just scratched his head "I'll go change in the bathroom" Goku made his way the en suite bathroom, but the maid stood in his way.

"Sir, that place is dirty, I feel you should change in the room, while I'm dusting, the bath room is full of unhealthy germs" she said placing a hand on his muscled body and pushing him away, her hand lingered there longer then necessary, but Goku never noticed.

"Um maybe I'll just wait for you to finish, I mean the room isn't that messy it should take about 5-10 minutes right?"

The maid played with the feathers of her duster, before smirking "Actually, more like 2 hours. No less"

Goku frowned; "Well I'm sure ill be done in a few minutes" he began guiding the maid out of the room.

"But sir, sir you might get a life threatening disease if I don't dust and clean there" she spluttered

"I'm sure a few minutes with the dust particles wouldn't cause me lasting damage" Goku chuckled as he gently pushed the maid outside.

All the other maids laughed as the angry blonde walked to the kitchen to tackle the dishes that was her 23rd attempt to seduce their boss and they all knew from experience that he held no interest what so ever..

"Well babe, aren't you going to let me in?" the stranger asked

Chichi squealed "Yamcha, you never told me your back from LA" she said giving him a hug. ( A/N I HATE YAMCHA WITH A PASSION, but I'm not gonna bash him, well I will a lil lol, haha to all u who thought it was Calvin, any who he plays a role can u guess what? Brownie points if you get it right)

Yamcha chuckled as he returned the friendly gesture "Well that's the type of reaction I was looking for, not a what are you doing here? Your damn rude"

Chichi gave him a playful slap on the chest, "I was shocked you said that you won't be back for 2 years or something"

"Well I'll explain that as soon as I get out of your door way"

Chichi blushed "Sorry, come on in", Yamcha grabbed both of his suitcases and came in.

"Just drop them in the corridor, and come to the sitting room, you have a lot of explaining to do"

Yamcha obliged and followed chichi to her sitting room, which was white decorated with mystical paintings of dragons, angels, unicorns and mystical creatures, she lead him to her white leather couch, and promptly ran to the joint kitchen grabbed a jug of lemonade and two glasses, she put it on a tray and set it on her square glass table.

Yamcha watched her pour the lemonade and give him a glass he accepted and drank thirstily.

" Home made just the way I like it, I swear you should go into catering or something not only does your lemonade rock, but your food does too, chiche the chef"

Chichi giggled at the childhood nickname and wiggled her finger, " Your complements won't fool me, so come on spill, why are you back?"

Yamcha sighed, as he leaned into the couch "Would you believe me If I said I missed you?"

"We have known each other since high school, why would you leave your baseball team to visit me? "

Yamcha chuckled again, "I do care for you chich, but unfortunately you know me well" He sighed

"Well…. I'm waiting, SPILL!" Chichi said impatiently

"Bulma"

Shock passed over chichi's face, she knew that the two parted on bad terms, Yamcha had to go to LA and fulfil his dream of being a professional baseball player, but he would be gone for 3 years.

Bulma had never accepted it and told him to choose, he had chosen his carer leaving her upset and angry, she was just as angry as Bulma, but he had called and emailed her, showing he still cared, she slowly forgave him over the 1st year of his absence, but Bulma remained adamant and ignored his messages.

"I still love her chiche, and as much as I want to forget her and her bossy ways, I love the way she would smile and get the twinkle in her eyes, I miss the way her hair would blow in the wind while we rode in her convertible, Fuck chichi I miss her so damn much" he cried out

Chichi touched her mouth, she saw a lone tear fall from Yamcha's eye, he swiped at it viciously she grabbed him and brought him into a bone crushing hug.

" O Yams, I never knew you thought about her so much, what happened to Rayne?"

"One time we were making love and I called out Bulma's name, she never got over it" he laughed lightly and sniffed.

She chuckled lightly, "I bet Rayne loved that, so are you here to get her back?"

"Bigger then that I'm here to make her my wife"

Bulma and 18 were exercising the national sport that had swept women everywhere, and that sport was known as shopping.

"So B, I could see that you had a lot of fun last night" 18 laughed as she remembered the nights events and recalled the way she blushed red.

Bulma face looked the same, as it was the previous night when 18 mentioned it, causing 18 to laugh.

"Your not very funny 18, seriously I'll get you back for what you did" Bulma threatened

18 waved her of, "right right, I fear you, o business queen" 18 snorted "What are you going to do sue me to death"

Bulma smiled, "O don't worry, you'll get it"

"Worrying gives you wrinkles" 18 replied

Bulma laughed at the comment, as much as she wanted to stay mad at 18, she was too funny, but her humour wasn't going to save her from Bulma briefs wrath.

"O 18 I forgot to ask you how do you know the Z fighting dome president?" It had been chewing her all day and she had to know.

"Who?" 18 looked at Bulma weirdly as she made here way through the crowded mall.

Bulma raised a confused eyebrow, didn't he say she knew him.

"Er Goku Son, you know Multi-billionaire?"

18 still wore a look of confusion the name sounded familiar, then her eyes widened it sounded like the cute alien she had met the previous night.

"No way, he can't own that company!" she yelled, DAMN she missed out again "Describe him Bulma" she said grabbing her shoulders.

Bulma looked confusedly at 18 before she started describing, " Um really spiky hair, very handsome, well built not very bulgy just right, uh bout 6' 4"

18 froze sounded just like him, so her best friend was having sex not only with a sexy alien but a rich sexy alien life isn't fair.

She let go of Bulma and grumbled a "lets go" Bulma looked confused for a second time but shrugged it off and followed her angry friend.

Goku had finished straightening his suit; he wore a red silk shirt with black suit jacket and black slacks, he finished off with a pair of loafers, he smiled at his appearance Versace never let him down, he walked out of his room to find the sitting room emasculate and a pissed of Vegeta still on the blue couch.

"About bloody time!" He got up and dusted himself "Let's get your worthless brother so we can go to the club"

"Vegeta it's 6 aren't you gong to change? You can borrow one of my suits" Goku offered, capsule corp. was all the way in the west of Manhattan, it would take them a good hour to get there.

Vegeta shrugged before answering, "I just want to give your brother some slight education in the running of my business, I have a suit made up at club" he then swore remembering that he had left his guest pass for the capsule bash at his apartment.

"Well I guess being a little late won't harm our reputations too bad" he finished slightly annoyed, "But if a certain IDIOT IS GOING TO HURT BAD IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS DUMB ASS UP HERE PRONTO"

A shuffling sound could be heard both Vegeta and Goku's eyes met in confusion before they heard it again followed by a giggle, Goku frowned as Vegeta cursed he went to the walk in jacket closet and yanked it open, Radittz stumbled out with his trousers down his ankles, the blonde French maid from before fell ungracefully on her rump.

"PULL YOUR DAMN TROUSERS UP! AND LETS GO!" Vegeta screamed annoyed with the display.

Radittz pulled his trousers up hurriedly in an attempt to shield his white boxers decorated with hearts, as the maid buttoned her top up to cover her breasts.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lara" Goku commented as he shook his head "Radittz this is the 5th maid I've caught you with if you keep this up I'm going to have to employ guy maids"

Radittz flinched, "Sorry Kakarot couldn't help myself," he muttered as he looked at the ground.

"As much as I would love to watch your version of days of our lives, I have no time for your bullshit, come now before I lose all my patience" Vegeta snarled as he walked out of the pent house followed by a disappointed Goku, an embarrassed Lara and a sexually frustrated Radittz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lol I bet u r all swearing at me for finishing here but it felt right to, so review 4 me and leave comments critsisms woteva ya want although flamers back of coz I bite, Kinoha knows that lol sorryfor lack of g/cc ness but that would be made up in next chappie it will b over


	7. The saiyan and the android

Grrrrrrrrr, I am officially annoyed, I can't find my damn USB and I had half the story on it and all my other works so damn it all, and also if my mum gets a hold of it and finds all my stories kiss my ass goodbye it sucks 2 have a big house can't find a damn thing, well here we go again damn it good thing its all saved on but on a lighter note I GOT TEKKAN 5 THAT GAME IS SO FUCKING BRILLAINT PLAY IT!

**DARK KI A.K.A. LEE**: I feel like a major ass lol, I was having a blonde moment (no offence to blondes), well lemmie guess total B/V fan : ( what is the deal with that tell me Y! I want to know what is so alluring about them pls reply in your next review if u give it I mean.

**Gosha**: lol I'm bursting with pride you have just inflated my ego tenfold and I'm not complaining lol, I hate radittz he annoys me can't keep his knickers on, you always need an annoying person in a humour fic and I chose him, you are gona love the rest of Goku's family they are ……….nah ain't gonna ruin it 4 ya so ur just gonna have 2 read on hehe, Vegeta is cool as ice that's just how he is glad u approve, and save all your pity for Goku not radittz he doesn't deserve it thankies for the review : ).

**MajinBroli**: hey there, I take critism very seriously now about emotion I feel I convey the way the character feels in their actions to other characters and their own actions, I generally don't go to deep in because this fiction is meant to be humorous and not very serious, unlike your fiction the "The bouncer" I mean that is based on anger and emotion, I only write about emotion that is deep if the fiction seems right for it check out a fiction im doing called "Love cannot be broken or chosen" it's a Vegeto/Chichi pairing you may not like the pairing but I would advice you to read it because it is very emotion based the 1st chappie isn't too deep but the second one is, if you read it please leave a review in either this review box or that one and tell me what you think, because I feel emotion is very important in fan fiction but it is only important if it is key to the type of fic you are doing, hopefully you understand and I'm glad you brought up this issue, cheers for the review. O love your fic by the way brilliant : )

**Boozi-Bear**: Will you hate me if I said I hate the Gilmore girls, very annoying thanks for sparing me the details, glad u love my story because I'm loving writing it so expect more updates Thank U.

**Caryl MC**: When I'm ill I end up saying neat or coolio a lot, I like them words lol but damn they are dorky lol swell! Damn u need to be prosecuted for that word, it should be erased from the dictionary, YEAAAAAAAAAAAA! THE MOVING VAN CAME IN AND TOOK VANESA FINALLY did u see her crying dumb baby big brother ain't your life so stop the whimpering, I hate when people cry for dumb reasons its just sickening, when Craig cried in the beginning I felt like throwing things at him damn grown man get a diaper, YO YO TROUSERS THAT IS HILARIOUS I WANNA USE THAT LINE IN MY STORY DO YA MIND? I LOVE IT LMAO CRACKED ME UP TO THE EXTREME LOL, getting crazy back there if you bring a gun to radittz head that would make him cry don't do that it mean "cough I'm the one to talk cough" I HATE YAMACHA a) he thinks he is good looking, dunno where he got that idea b) he is bloody weak who gets blown up by a Saibaman weak fool c) he perved on chichi in dragonball YUK CALL THE COPS d) he always knocks me out of the ring in Dragonball z Budokai 3 and that's not on >: ( and ill come up with a million reasons more but that would mean no fic lol, I brought him in to torture him, uh if he was after chichi that would be another ass for Goku to kick but Vegeta needs blood shed too U know, so no deal but that doesn't mean we can't have fun seeing him going down the drain, mmmmmm I can't be the queen without my saiyan slaves would you settle for some humans or a few Nameks lol, evil kanievil that's me, I probably want Science to win now, at least he tells you he doesn't like you instead of bitching like a scared shit, I've lost respect for everybody else Orlaith needs to put her tits away for god sake they are fake ewwwwwwww and jst o I dunno all dumb ppl Kemal is just being such an attention seeker and that earns 0 points, Makosi you aren't preggers so shut up, Anthony and Craig go flirt some where else nobody cares, Eugine just shut up for the rest of the stay you are just all round shit, Derek well now he is ok so I guess I don't mind him winning, lol sorry I'm rambling ha! We both have a tendency to do that come on do you want help on the fiction writing I'll lend a hand pls look if I can do it you can I have 0 self confidence seriously email me: Dbzmastergalhotmail,com and gimme a shout I'll help pls! We need more G/CC fiction! I chat 2 much sowie here's the update, one more thing Madagascar is such a funny film went to see it Quality lol its really good see it!Later dudette

**Gir3000**: Hiya im upset you were disappointed with my last update but it was so that it could build to this one, I hope you like this one because its gonna rock, me and my ego lol I'm too fast for those veggies so ha! Actually I think you'll hate me for what I'm about to do.

**Mysterio**: lol that was my intention, to tickle your funny bone so heres your update cheers for the review : )

**Darrin Schaub**: I'm glad u likey so heres ur update hope to here frm ya mmmmmm not a bad idea, but I have plans for 18 and Krillen, radittz gets what's coming to him soon enough, I'm glad you like it Yamcha is not all what he seems you know that's a lil warning, wow I'm honoured this fic is my 3rd one so I'm on the beginning scales for fanfiction as well, just tell me what you need help with and ill happily give ideas : mmmmmm not a bad idea, but I have plans for 18 and Krillen, radittz gets what's coming to him soon enough, I'm glad you like itYamcha is not all what he seems you know that's a lil warning, wow I'm honoured this fic is my 3rd one so I'm on the beginning scales for fanfiction as well, just tell me what you need help with and ill happily give ideas : )

anigirl7789: What is it about Vegeta's buns that everybody is hyped up about lol, nice set though! Im glad u likey so here's an update u lucky person

Phew done with that well heres an update peeps since ive finished answering reviews thanks to all of you, and people who don't review don't delay review to day and you might get an update sooner : )

Cheers for u reviewers that have stuck by me love ya all xxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I give up on this question for the last time noooooooooooo

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Saiyan and the android 

Krillen was nervous as hell. He stood in front of a block of apartments, it was a quite posh area and he felt low class the marble fountains and neatly cut grass just served to fuel his nervousness, he pulled out a crumpled note and looked at the writing which stated Mount Park Apartments. He looked up and saw the loopy writing in gold displaying the name. He gulped one last time before walking towards the block. He went through the fancy doors and walked up to the registry counter where a security guard was seen watching football with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know if Ms.18 Juuhachi-gou lives here, please?"

The security guard cursed before turning around and lifting an eyebrow at Krillen.

"Listen kid. I don't know what you want with that temperamental broad, but I know for a fact that she definitely would want nothing to do with you"

Krillen looked down in shame. He had tried hard to look good. He had rented out a tux and made the effort to get some posies (although they looked quite limp in his hand). The security guard snorted before turning back to the game and muttered a string of curses when he saw the scores had changed.

Krillen was about to give up hope when he saw an aquamarine beauty walk by. He couldn't help but stop and stare. She was beautiful; her skirt was riding up a showing a generous amount of thigh. She stopped and flipped her hair flirtatiously at him gave a wink then turned to the security guard.

"Hey Jono, order me a cab and fast. I have only 2 hours to get ready for my own party," she then turned to Krillen.

"Hey there good looking. What are you waiting for?" She asked friendly.

Krillen came out with a string of burble and turned to the floor, blushing.

She laughed, She was used to guys losing their way with words around her.

"He's here to see 18, but I refused him access. What would she want with a loser like him." Jono mocked before turning back to the game.

Bulma gave Jono a dirty look. He was snobbier then her, and she was rich! She gave Krillen an apologetic look.

"What do you want with 18?" She asked curiously.

Krillen eyes lit up before actual English came out. "Do you know her? I'm her date for this special bash or what ever at Capsule Corp." He spoke excitedly.

Bulma grinned. "So you're the naughty mechanic that messed with her car." She chirped, she leaned down and whispered. "Sure you weren't looking for a date?"

Krillen blushed, and began shaking his head furiously. "No I just… I mean… Her car was messed up and I kind of left it last minute, because I was fixing other cars."

Bulma giggled again. "Are you sure?" She asked teasingly, but before he could answer she asked him another question. "Aren't you here a little early?"

Krillen blushed for the 4th time that night. "I was afraid that I would lose my way, and my car tends to break down a lot."

Bulma shook her head. "You know what, I'll get a limo to come down here and how about a new set of flowers?" She commented as she looked at his pathetic posies.

Krillen looked shocked. "You don't have to do that."

"You'll pay me back later." She winked. She heard a tooting of a horn "Well gotta run. I'll see you at the bash. Jono let him see 18." She chided and blew a kiss at Krillen. who blushed again.

"Jeez short stuff, I wonder what made Bulma Briefs like you. She is usually rude to guys like you." He wondered as he turned back to his match.

Krillen shrugged before is brain caught up with what the guard said. "THAT WAS BULMA BRIEFS, OH MAN AND I ACTED LIKE A DORK!" He screamed.

Chichi was adding the finishing touches to her look. She wore a long lavender silk gown with no straps, and wore pointed stilettos with similar colour. She left her hair down so it flowed and stopped at her shoulders as the rips curved outwards. She made quick adjustments to her slanted fringe and tucked her purple flower clip in place.

"Chichi are you done yet?" Yamcha whined he had been waiting for an hour to see her, 'why can't girls be like guys just a quick spray chuck on some clothes and out the door' he thought. But his thoughts came to a halt when he saw chichi stand before him, she was gorgeous in his eyes as his mouth dropped open to prove his point.

"Close your mouth Yamcha, you don't want flies in there now do you?" Chichi teased she was looking for that reaction and gladly welcomed it.

Yamcha's brain woke up with the comment, he quietly chuckled to himself and stood up "You look remarkable and I'm sure 17 would agree" He murmured as he leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chichi blushed and giggled "Save those kisses for Bulma".

She clucked her tongue in annoyance and started straightening Yamcha's tie. "I swear you men, can't do a thing by yourselves" she scolded in a motherly tone.

"You women always wanting to choke us men" Yamcha moaned as the tie started cutting of his circulation, the doorbell rang interrupting the two, chichi smiled

"Right on time" She left the suffocating Yamcha and made her way to the door.

She opened it and she saw a nervous 17, with a big bunch of roses in his hand. (A/N: LOL more prepared the lil Krillen)

"Hi Chi………" 17 dropped the roses as he looked at her; he was the second male of the night to have a total brain shut down.

Chichi smiled and picked the roses from the ground, "I'll just put these in water shall I?"

17 nodded mutely as he watched chichi disappear into the house. "You can come in you know" 17 mentally slapped himself for the slip and walked in to the single floor apartment.

He went into the living room and saw a tuxedo clad Yamcha on the couch; Yamcha got up with a smile and grabbed 17's hand.

"Hey there man I haven't seen you since our football days" Yamcha said shaking 17's hand.

17 forced a smile as he pushed down the jealously he felt, that chichi had Yamcha in her house on their date.

"Hey what are you doing here, I thought you were with a team or something?" He grunted.

"Long story man, hey you don't mind me tagging along in the Limo Chichi said it's all right" The oblivious Yamcha said.

"Its cool, but why are you going, I thought you and Bulma were enemies or something" 17 asked interestedly.

Yamcha winked, "I'll tell yah during the drive, but lets just say it's got something to do with a diamond ring"

17 eyes widened he was about to ask more questions, when chichi returned, "Sorry for the wait I was just finding a vase for those beautiful roses", 17 smiled and walked to her "Not a problem" he held out an arm for her.

"Shall we?"

Chichi smiled at his manners, she straightened her matching purple scarf and wrapped an arm round his muscled arm.

"We shall"

"Hey don't forget me" Yamcha yelled as he ran and grabbed Chi chi's other arm, chichi rolled her eyes while 17 scowled and prayed Yamcha wouldn't follow them around all night because he might have to start throwing fists.

---------------------------------------------------

Goku was looking at his watch and back at Vegeta's room. He was at his mansion and Vegeta was taking a while, he was in such a hurry they had wasted an hour educating radittz and telling him the dos and don'ts of running a club. The questions radittz asked was enough to send Vegeta into a fit, but Goku rescued the day by telling Radittz every thing he thinks is right, is WRONG and strippers are not allowed to run the club.

"Vegeta can you hurry up it's 7.45 and the bash is at 8.00 and you know it'll take an hour to get there" Goku yelled.

" Shut the hell up, if I want to take my sweet ass time, I'll take my bloody sweet ass time"

Goku cursed and turned the TV on in order to calm his nerves and temper. He switched it on to the entertainment channel where a woman with dark blue hair stood next to a red carpet. "Hello this is the Entertainment channel, I'm your host launch bringing you live coverage of this year's annual Capsule bash, where there are arrivals".

Goku ears perked as he look at the TV, "As you can see one of the heiresses best friends are one of the arrivals, the beautiful Ms.18 Juuhachi-gou" at that moment, 18 stepped out of the limo with a smirk in place. She was about to walk away, when she wore a scowl and went back to the limo. She then dragged out an extremely short man and slapped him upside the head.

The reporter looked confusedly at the fuming 18 and the blushing Krillen.

"Um I guess that's Ms. Juuhachi-gou's date, well she wears a beautiful gold dress from her own designs I will be certainly getting one myself" the reporter yapped.

Goku sat on edge, he was scanning the TV, for any sign of Chichi but found none. He wiped his head in relief, he was hoping to get to her before she hit the red carpet he didn't know how he was going to do it but he knew it had to be done.

"We wait the arrival of the heiresses other business associates, but they must get here soon, the bash starts in 15 minutes we are missing quite a few people. The owner of the Z fighting Dome Mr.Goku Son is yet to make an appearance, I'll be looking forward to seeing him and I'm sure a lot of women are" the reporter winked at the camera while Goku rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We'll be back after these messages, so don't touch that remote or you'll be missing one heck of a party".

Vegeta came out of the room with a frown in place. He didn't trust Radittz with his club, but he his lust for Bulma was overbearing and needed to be controlled so his appearance at the capsule corp party was necessary. He straightened his white dress shirt and grabbed his guest pass before walking into the living room.

"Kakarot, I'm done lets go" Vegeta was immediately shushed by Goku, he snorted at the rudeness and muttered about stupid baka's who can't make up their minds, before talking a seat in a plush black couch. He regarded the program that Goku was currently enthralled with, and saw a woman with blue hair.

"Hey you people at home who are just tuning in your currently watching the cc annual bash, I'm your presenter launch bringing live coverage of this big party"

"Kakarot why are we watching this, would it not be better for us to be there rather then watching like commoners?" Vegeta said haughtily.

"Just shut up and wait Vegeta then we leave," Goku snapped.

"The prince of all Saiyans waits for no one" he snorted before muttering a few choice words.

"We have a new newcomer, and its……"

Goku paid close attention as the cameras showed a man with short black hair step out and hold out his hand, and then he saw her.

"Ahhhhhhh another of the heiresses close friends Chichi Mao!"

Goku stiffened as he saw the shorthaired man, wrap his arm round the smiling Chichi and kiss her on the cheek.

Vegeta felt Goku's power level rising. He looked at the TV and saw a woman with black hair and two guys present next to her, 'judging from Kakarot's reaction, I guess she is the mate he is looking for…. nice set of legs' he smirked he made sure to keep the comment to himself for fear of incurring the younger saiyan's wrath.

Vegeta looked at the now growling Goku, and prayed that his television didn't suffer any terrible fate.

As soon as he thought that he saw, his remote cracked in Goku's hand then the Plasma TV gave off a small spark before blowing up.

"Now we can go," Goku coldly stated as he walked briskly out of the sitting room and to the front door.

"That's coming straight out of your wallet Kakarot" Vegeta muttered, he may have been mad but he knew better then to test a pissed saiyan's patience so he kept his scolding to a minimum.

---------------------------

Bulma was pissed beyond belief. The guy from the previous night was not here and instead her stupid ex boyfriend was, as soon as chichi had arrived with him she had refused to speak to her.

"Awwww Bulma come on, he came back unexpectedly, and I thought he should come along" Bulma turned away from her best friend and instead took a long swig from a glass of champagne.

"Bulma you know I don't do well with the silent treatment, at least talk to me" Chichi pleaded, she wanted her and Yamcha to hit it off again so they could all become the unbreakable 5 just like in high school.

"And you know I don't do well with ex boy friends Chichi, I thought you were my friend but all along you were conspiring with that piece of filth" Bulma hissed before grabbing a glass off a tray from a passing waiter and taking another gulp of champagne.

"Bulma you're going to get yourself drunk so control yourself. This is important for capsule corp and I doubt it will bode well with anyone if they see the heiress off her face, and I just want you and him to be civil to each other I don't want to be torn between friends"

"OH YEA, you're meant to be my best friend so there shouldn't be any doubt on who you side with" Bulma yelled showing her tipsiness, Chichi grabbed her before she could stagger and show evidence of her drinking.

"Is everything ok?" a worried 17 spoke as he joined chichi and Bulma, Chichi had left him saying she needed a quick word with Bulma and he had seen the scene unravel.

"Thank God, 17 Bulma has drunken a little too much so I need you to take her to her room and stay up with her for a bit, ill need a quick word Yamcha"

17 nodded he wrapped his arm round a giggling Bulma to hide suspicion; he was about to walk off when Chichi stopped him.

"It's really sweet what you are doing 17" she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

17 smiled back "Anything for you Chichi"

When 17 turned back chi chi's face became grim, she quickly wiped her mouth with disgust. She couldn't keep this charade with 17 up, she was trying so hard to like him but the handsome, spiky haired man invaded her thoughts once again.

'Damn it I'll never see him again so why am I not over him, he is all that I think about' she thought angrily.

She felt like blaming him for all her problems right now, after all it was his fault for being so devilishly charming, handsome, sweet, funny ahhh she was naming all his pros again 'forget him chichi they normally forget you' she thought dejectedly, the guy was a dream come true so there was nothing stopping him from snapping up some other girl, because lord knows she royally cocked that one up.

"Hey beautiful, what's got that smile turned into a frown", she lifted her head and saw Yamcha with a look of concern.

"Nothing really" she sighed playing with the rim of Bulma's confiscated champagne glass.

"It's that guy right?" Yamcha frowned; chichi had told him of the whole events that took place on that faithful day. He had advised her to forget the guy but she still constantly thought of him.

"Chichi I doubt you'll see him again so stop thinking about him, its not good for you"

"Oh and what do you know? Bulma hates you and your plan to win her back is fucking up," Chichi snapped, she then realised her mistake "Sorry Yams I'm just a bit on edge"

"Its alright if you need to vent by all means use me" He chuckled, then his face saddened, "I know Bulma hates me right now, but then she did love me once so I hope I can get it back"

Chichi nodded and smiled, "She's up there right now, go up and talk to her and tell 17 his shift is up while your at it"

"Bulma and champagne never did go well" Yamcha sniggered; he gave a thumbs up and then made his way to the grand staircase.

Chichi sighed as she was left alone for the night again; she looked around and saw men laughing heartily with some super model blonde next to them. Couples dancing romantically to the slow jazz music, old investors with their fingers laced in their wife of 30 or so years, heck even 18 was having the time of her life with the small man. Never had she felt so alone as she did now.

--------------------------------------------

Vegeta was holding his heart. Goku had speeded like a crazy person and got flashed by so many cameras' it wasn't funny and the worst part of it was this was his car.

"Kakarot, slow down do you want us to get killed?" he groaned as Goku over took an old woman in a mini.

"Quit your griping Vegeta, we are almost there 5 minutes is all that's needed" Goku smiled, it had taken him 20 minutes to get here, but he was going way over the speed limit.

At the moment, a car tooted, Goku looked at the side mirror and saw the old woman give him the finger for cutting her off. Goku smiled sheepishly and speed away causing her to cough on his dust.

After two minutes flashing lights could be seen and huge cheers could be heard, Goku drove up to the entrance. He was met with a light tapping on the tinted windows of the Benz.

"Excuse me sir, unless you're a guest your not allowed here," A valet scolded.

"Who said I wasn't" Goku said as the window went down.

The valet blushed, "Mr.son I'm so sorry we all thought you wouldn't be present"

"Yeah well I am" Goku said as he stepped out and handed the keys to him, Vegeta got out some what agitated and followed Goku on to the red carpet.

There were cries for Goku to stop and pose for the cameras. But he made no heed he had one thing on his mind and that was Chichi.

Vegeta was slowly losing patience at the news crew they were flashing their cameras so much and it was becoming too much for his saiyan eyes.

"How the fuck do you deal with all the publicity Kakarot, I mean I'm a prince and they don't act like this on Vegeta-sei" he complained as he made a rude gesture to one of the photographers, which caused more flashes as a string of curses left his mouth.

"Just ignore them Vegeta" Goku just gave a little wave to the crowd to hush them, but in fact they screamed more "Don't go super Vegeta, this isn't the place", he gave a quick peace sign to the cameras and walked quickly to the entrance.

Vegeta grumbled and followed Goku to the entrance, after passing security.

From what Goku could see, the party was well underway but it didn't really interest him he only wanted to find chichi, he closed his eyes briefly, then a smile graced his features when he felt her ki close by and better yet it was alone.

He then began his search leaving Vegeta behind to quest for his own mate.

17 was walking down the grand staircase rehearsing how he was going to ask chichi for another date. He had been taken with her ever since high school and always had a secret crush on her. He always found himself dating women of similar look to chichi but they could not offer what the real Chichi could.

So asking her to the capsule bash was a perfect excuse to know her on a relationship level. He finished his decent and saw her standing near the buffet table picking up some shrimp and popping it into her mouth, he saw her smile and take another obviously pleased with the taste, he grinned and made his approach, unbeknownst to 17 another male was approaching chichi rapidly.

"CHICHI!" she looked up and saw a smiling 17 coming towards her.

"CHICHI", she turned her head and saw a distraught Goku eyeing 17 with malice, the prawn she was chewing fell out of her mouth.

The shit was most definitely about to hit the fan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God's I'm evil I wanted 2 continue u it but this was the perfect cliffy I'm sorry u guys lol I could help my self so review pls, im sure Goku and 17 will become best of friends after all they share one thing: their love for Chichi mwhahahaha soooooo evil.


	8. Riding the wings of love

Hello you guys sorry this update is late but so have all my other updates. Been busy I have been hating this hols England is dumb BAH HUMBURG! I want new anime's and for god sake you sons of bitches and can you at least have decent voices for the DBZ movies. All their voices make me want to cry. Especially Goku's his comical cute voice has been replaced with an English Pimp : ( to hell with the people who did the voices.

Gosha: How can you say that MWAH! 17 is soooo cute and he is precious you have a heart of stone. I mean he has been pining over Chichi for God knows how long and Goku struts along for 5 minutes and chichi seems taken with him. Poor 17 you'll be feeling very sorry for him in this chapter, or just be hating him could go either way. Thanks for sticking with me for every chapter YOU'RE THE 1 GIRL! O one question how long have you been reading fanfiction.

Boozi bear: Lol again I hate star wars --;; lol its just so dumb, seriously a tin can with breathing problems, walking pieces of shit um jabba the hut is an example lol and again Charlotte is full of pep I like her but she is too happy drugs has to be involved I think she is the most pretty. And on the Vegeta thing well in the start of the story I was trying to relate it to the series. I wasn't trying to recreate it because Vegeta and Co have personalities in their own right, if Vegeta was to start acting like Big he would lose his character and then it would be just sex and the city and have nothing to do the Dragonball z. I was trying to throw the Dbz characters in the situation like sex and the city so I just called it that. When is comes to titles I suck ass. Thanks for the review.

Caryl MC: Heya girl, how have you been. Big brother has gotten crap since all the interesting people have left. And it was horrible that Kemal got evicted and Orlaith just walked out 2 days after. Stupid bitch burn in hell. I really don't know who I want to win anymore everyone is beyond crap. OMG DID U C KINGA URG! What a slut , God go away just leave your crap attention seeking crack head that needs a life URG! I just have pure disgust for her. Everyone else is just blah! Eugine is more blah I hope he leaves but you know these crazy people that vote he would probably end up winning. Yamcha perved on Chichi in Dragonball he went to ask her out on a date URG! Go to hell yah dirty barstard. Lol your free to play Budokai 3 anytime that game RULEZ but Yamcha urg!--;; ha my saiyan slaves can take your flame throwing fairies jealous Yep I know you are.hehe if you feel that strongly about the writing thing then hey you know but we need more G/CC stuff and we need loyal fans like yourself : ( it's a pity o one more thing CRAIG LEAVE ANTONY ALONE GOD SAKE! Seriously I was getting angry, the guy is a psycho stalker like Videl its absolutely GHASTLY! Dumb Derek got to get that word out of my brain Later on dudette And thanks for sticking with me all the way UR my girl! You're the one baby!

Gir3000: hey bald mama lol I hope you still have your hair cause here's the update, hehe your reading my other fic the vegeto one haha! Dunno y I find that amusing anywho thanks for reviewing both that is so nice. Thanks for the review. hey! I'm not torturing Goku, he'll get his woman trust me! O I want to bring up an issue about that how to write a bad fiction thing. Someone else wrote that you would get reported. My advice to you is take it down seriously plagiarism is serious and I know you said that someone else wrote it in the 1st place some people won't take it easy watch ya back k! Thanks for the review.

Dark ki aka lee: Heya well The whole B/V I mean yeah you think about it but that's it. All they do its hump if you ask me nothing really to support the relationship definitely not love I mean if Vegeta can be so cold to his future son how can he show appreciation to a mere woman and the way he goes on about hating humans jeez the guy is a walking psychopath and attractive one but still. You never know with him he could just turn around and blast you. Vegeta seems to be the deepest character but Mirai Trunks is as well. Everyone is just happy. Chichi seems deep as well because she has been in crap so much and comes out top. You have to admire her anywho heres the update : )

Anigirl7789: hey girl lol like your review, all the saiyans ass are very nice **hentai grin** excluding nappa URG! Nightmare cheers for the complements : ) your cool hope to hear from you soon. I think everyone is a fan of Vegeta's buns because of that spandex he wears hey I'm not complaining though lol drools

Cool that's all done now heres the update and there is a HEAVY LEMON DON'T READ IF YOU ARE YOUNG OR OFFENDED DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND REPORT ME THIS IS A WARNING!

Disclaimer: No don't own so piss of with that assardelic question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riding the wings of love 

Chichi looked back and forth. What the hell was she going to do, 17 looked too happy. Goku looked like he was out for blood, whose arms should she turn to.

17 being closer reached Chichi first and swept her into a hug. "Would you think I'm weird if I told you that I missed you even for those 10 minutes".

'That's not all you'll be missing' chichi thought grimly. She found herself being yanked away and looked into the onyx eyes of the man that was in her dreams last night.

For a moment nothing existed anymore. It was just her and this dark saviour.

"Chichi" he whispered brushing her black hair out of her eyes, she saw his eyes dart to her lips. She wasn't sure of his intentions but that was made clear when he leant down and claimed them for himself.

Goku was angry beyond belief. Seeing that guy even a few feet away from chichi set his blood boiling. But the audacity to even hug her that did it for him. He intended to take Chichi away and kill him with his bare hands. but when his hands made body contact with Chichi's bare shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at her and fall in love all over again, it felt like forever that he had tasted her lips all he wanted was a little sample to retain sanity. But once his lips had touched hers he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, she didn't seem to want to let go either.

Instead she gave in completely holding and, stroking his face with small unsure caresses as if to see if he was real.

17 looked crazy, who the hell was this guy he was hugging chichi. He just came and took her away and now he was kissing her. LIKE HELL he was going to let this happen.

17 grabbed Chichi away and punched Goku in the face.

"Mother fucker, what the fuck do you think you are doing kissing her. I'm going to kick your ass to kingdom come" 17 Yelled.

Goku fell to the ground because he was caught off guard. He growled as he saw 17 looking at him with hatred. Goku looked at Chichi who he had strong grip on. He came close to 17's face.

"I really don't want to fuck you up in front of these people. Just give me Chichi and I might let you get away with a broken leg" Goku sneered, Chichi looked at them in horror as she tried to twist away from 17's stronghold.

"17 let go I'm not a possession" Chichi growled, wincing at the force 17 was using on her small wrist.

17 looked at her in concern, but didn't let go. "No because he will take you away if I let go"

"You heard her, let go before I snap that wrist like a twig," Goku growled looking at the reddening hand of chichi.

17 let out a laugh, "I'm a professional martial artist, ill turn you into mince meat"

Goku grinned, before grabbing 17's other wrist and twisting it. 17's cocky grin turned into one of pain as Goku continued twisting his hand at an odd angle. Goku face remained passive as he watched 17's face contort in pain.

Chichi watched in shock as Goku, twisted 17's hand with next to nothing effort then she heard a sure crack. 17 let go of her hand and fell to the ground in pain clutching his broken wrist.

Goku walked around him as if he was trash and hugged Chichi to himself.

He began nuzzling his head in her hair and caressing her long black locks.

"It's only been 2 days since I met you and I feel like I've been to hell and back" he muttered. He then took his nose out of her hair and looked at her lifting her chin with his index finger.

"And yet I'll do it all again just to have you back"

Chichi looked at him in shock, as she stroked his unruly hair lightly.

"All I know is your name is Goku, I don't actually know you and yet I feel like you've been here with me for years" she murmured against his lips "How is that?"

Goku didn't answer he just recaptured her lips in a sweet kiss. Nothing else mattered he had her back in his arms, for this moment he regretted nothing.

Until he felt tapping on his shoulder, he ignored it. Until he was pulled away, he snarled at the interruption. For the second time that night his face had met a fist.

"You arsehole look what you did to my brother" A raging 18 yelled, as Krillen helped up the hurt 17.

Goku looked at 18 then looked at 17 seeing the resemblance, he shrugged and turned back to Chichi.

Chichi looked passed Goku and saw 18 she looked at 17 and felt immediate guilt. She rushed past Goku and began helping 17 up.

Both Goku and 18 looked shocked, Chichi looked at the two "17 may have acted irrationally tonight but I still care for him, you can stay I'll take him to the hospital.

18 began shaking her head, "Don't try that shit with me Chichi, you slept with this Fucker and now your going to act like some angel and then use my brother. I won't let you"

Chichi looked at 18 in surprise.18 one of her best friends had just accused her of sleeping around. Goku gave 18 a dirty look then looked at the shocked Chichi. He went to Chichi and unhooked 17's arm from her shoulders and lifted her to himself.

"I can't believe she said that, and after all we have been through" Chichi whimpered, she wasn't one to cry usually but she had trusted 18 with everything she had. She was like family and now she had say that to her like she was a common whore.

She silently cried in Goku's chest. Goku caressed her hair in a soothing manner, and then regarded 18 with malice in his eyes.

"You're lucky that she needs me right now because I have no problem chucking both of you in to a rubbish heap. You crossed my mate tonight and I'll make sure you pay and I mean with blood" he spat as he walked holding Chichi close to the entrance.

Goku stopped and looked at the crowd.

"If this gets out to the newspapers, ill make sure to run all of your companies into the ground and you fucking paparazzi ill hunt everyone of you down" Goku shouted to the audience, most of the clients went back to talking hastily. While photographers began immediately taking out film and rushing to bathrooms to flush it down after seeing what happened to 17.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was walking up the steps. He had seen the whole scene that had occurred and had watched with glee. The fact that Goku had lost his temper had got him into a good mood. The months he had spent away from the Planet Vegeta had left him with a thirst for blood shed and since humans never fought like Saiyans, this was perfect.

Vegeta ascended the stairs and smirked. The woman had been here because her scent was strong; he then frowned because he smelled some male scent mixed with it. He shrugged because it could he could have been passing by. But the closer he got the scent of the male and Bulma seemed to mix even more. His slow footsteps increased rapidly and he came to a door, he heard moans and grunts. He opened the door and a disgusting scene greeted his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Goku floated to his apartment. He didn't bother taking the car because Vegeta had the keys and he didn't want to seek him out.

The balcony doors to his room were always open in case he decided to float in. He walked in and placed the sleeping Chichi on his plush bed gently. He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead.

He began taking out her hairclip, and watched the part of her hair that was held up tumble slightly. He smiled, she was so beautiful when she slept he couldn't help but kiss her on her lips. He was about to pull back when teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and hands came up to rest on his neck stroking the soft hairs. He smiled against the kiss as he felt her tongue request entrance by licking at his front teeth. Goku granted entrance opening his lips to her prying tongue allowing her to explore the contours of his mouth.

His own tongue met hers caressing and creating a storm of desire. Chichi hands had left Goku's neck and were combing her fingers through his thick saiyan hair causing Goku to groan into her mouth. Goku left her lips and began kissing down Chichi's neck marvelling at the pure texture of it. Other than her hair he had never felt something so soft he blazed a trail down he neck leading to her collarbone. He began nipping and sucking there when he found a strong pulse. Chichi gasped at his roughness as he stroked his large hands up and down her clothed hips. At this rate he was going to rip the material and she didn't seem to care.

She didn't want to lose herself in this; she still didn't know this guy. She didn't even know his job! Or his last name, in her cloud of desire she began pushing his shoulders gently. Goku paid no heed; he instead took of his suit jacket thinking that was what she was trying to do and began trailing his tongue against the tops of her breasts that were uncovered. Chichi's eyes widened she began to push forcefully against his shoulders this alerted Goku; he stopped his ministrations to look at Chichi.

"Goku I don't think I can do this" she whimpered, her last sexual encounter brought back memories she did not want to repeat.

"Chichi I have a confession to make" Goku sighed and took hold of her hands, playing with her fingers for a bit, "I've never done this before"

Chichi's eyes widened, "You…you have never… impossible!" she stammered. Goku chuckled slightly still playing with her fingers and not meeting her eyes.

"Is it really?"

"Well Goku you are quite attractive" she blushed as she spoke quietly, "and… it seems that you would have definitely… well you know"

Goku smiled and stroked Chichi's face "I was waiting for the right woman, and then the time would be right"

Chichi choked "You… mean me no… no you can't", Goku frowned, as he played with her fringe "Do you not want to mate with me?"

Chichi lifted her eyebrow at his choice of words but dismissed it and a blush graced her cheeks. "Goku I'm not well chaste anymore, you deserve more" a lone tear left her eye, she wiped it quickly but more followed slowly.

Goku frowned, and wiped her tears, "I accept it, I have decided to have you with this being a possibility I don't care" he kissed her lips softly Chichi pushed him again.

" Goku I don't think…" Goku put his index finger on her lips.

"Chichi give me tonight to show you what I regard as love, let me give you what I can offer just let me please you tonight"

Chichi was about to speak again, when Goku silenced her again with a small kiss and light.

"Right now the only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is my name speak after if you can" he growled as he tore her dress effortlessly off her body leaving her exposed and only in a panties and bra.

Goku unhooked the straps of her bra and unclipped it effortlessly. Throwing it behind him. Her breasts greeted his welcoming sight. Goku took both of them into his hands and gave them a rough squeeze, earning a moan from chichi. Encouraged by the sound he began to rub circling her nipples watching them turn into hard nubs. Rubbing feverishly at the nipples he replaced his thumbs with his tongue using his tongue to swirl around the darkened pink patch enjoying her hisses.

He used is other hand to pay attention to the neglected breast while he lavished the other one with nips and sucks. Satisfied at his handy work he switched nipping the other breast he then bit down hard, causing blood to spill. Chichi groaned loudly but not out of pain, Goku began lapping at the blood loving the coppery taste of her blood it was addictive.

Goku felt uncomfortable and looked to his trousers an obvious bulge straining to get out. He unbuttoned his shirt first tossing it aside and made quick work of his trousers leaving him in a pair of boxers. His tail unwrapped from his waist swerving around in circles.

He looked at Chichi who was staring at his ripped abs and then her eyes followed the dancing tail, he grinned as she blushed shyly and looked down.

'You would think it was her 1st time' he thought with amusement as he removed his boxers sighing in relief as his hard shaft sprang free from the confinements of the boxers.

Chichi's eyes widened at the size, the man she had lost her virginity to couldn't compare to Goku. She turned red hot and looked away in total embarrassment.

"Chichi" Goku murmured seeing her turn away "Chichi I want you to see. See what you've done to me" Chichi eyes widened she couldn't look she wasn't scared, just so embarrassed at his size she couldn't understand how he could be so comfortable. Was that size even possible? But Goku was sitting in front of her showing her that this was the real deal.

Chichi turned and looked down, there it was nestled between his powerful thighs his thick arousal stood up high and already showing his readiness by leaking out his desire.

"May I touch?" she asked uncertainly like a child asking for candy before dinner.

Goku chuckled lightly and grabbed her hand making it cup his desire. He grunted as she moved it up. "Do what you want" he grunted watching her come up close.

Chichi began a slow pace moving it up and down. She heard Goku purr and grunt she became bolder and moved a little faster causing him to growl her name out.

She smiled devilishly and used her other hand to fondle his balls while she moved her other hand up and down skilfully. Goku was in pure bliss the sensations her hands were causing him were indescribable. Then he felt something wet encircled him he looked down to see Chichi licking at the head of his sex all the way to the base. He groaned out loud it felt so good.

She then opened her mouth and engulfed him; he could not describe how good it felt. He could only groan and moan to show how good it felt, but if she kept going like this he would not last long and he wanted to please her.

Goku lifted Chichi away while panting, "Did… did I not do well… I …I thought" Goku grunted, before smirking "Don't you want me to last?" Chichi blushed at his statement.

Goku lay Chichi down and kissed her stomach, his tail swirled around before rubbing the insides of her thighs. Chichi squealed at the feel of the furry object but quickly hushed up when it began to brush up and down her wet panties.

Goku continued his descent dipping his tongue into her navel and met her netted underwear. He kissed the edge of them before removing them slowly taking time with it when he met her own dripping excitement. He tore the underwear and saw the wetness on it.

He brought it up to his nose and sniffed before licking the wet patch on her panties. Chichi wore a heavy blush when she saw that display; she was becoming sceptical of Goku being a virgin. He was so in touch with his sexual side and very bold.

'Believe me Chichi this is my first time' 

Chichi let out a yelp, it was like Goku was in her head she looked at him but it seemed he was still interested in her underwear. But she could not neglect the tail he had that was brushing up and down her opening. Goku all of a sudden discarded her underwear and grabbed her legs. He hoisted them on his shoulders and buried his tongue in her warmth. Chichi couldn't stop the Yelp ripping from her throat, Goku's tail was rubbing at her Nub, while his tongue was teasing her opening and lapping at her wetness his tongue darting in and out caressing her tight walls.

Her body couldn't take more of his skilled tongue as her back arched and she gained her first orgasm for the night she came shuddering and shouting her release to the night.

Goku opened his mouth to welcome the sweetness that rushed out of her slicked entrance. As the juices invaded his tongue he began cleaning her, enjoying her wine and loving her screams.

He nipped at her swollen nub, before kissing his way up and ravishing her mouth once more. Chichi blushed as she tasted her self in the kiss, she put her tongue in his mouth searching for more.

Goku grinned, "You want to taste yourself?", Chichi blushed and nodded her head.

Goku brought his tail to her entrance, slicked it into her wet silken walls. Chichi screamed out at the contact as she felt him start moving it in and out, Goku was grunting also it felt so good the desire shot but his spine leaving him feeling fuzzy with desire. Chichi was gasping as he pumped his tail in and out her walls, she clamped down hard tumbling into Nirvana again she was so far gone she didn't notice Goku removing his tail and replacing his heavy arousal with it.

Chichi opened her eyes, drunken and still in a euphoric haze from her last orgasm. She notices the tail in front of her face as Goku wiggled it teasingly. She grabbing it and began cleaning his juice soaked tail with her tongue. Goku groaned as the feeling shot up his spine and he began moving his thick rod in her silk walls.

Chichi began rocking with him as Goku grabbed her hips making her rock faster with him. Both heads were swimming in heaven. Their peace of heaven in the land of mortals, Goku thrusts increased, as he wanted them to go together. To leave this earth and surf the waves of passion together. He grabbed her hands lifting it above their heads.

"Fly with me"

Chichi heard even through her loud screams of immense pleasure. Goku increased his tempo licking his way to her collarbone, nipping and sucking that the area he was going to brand his own.

As they reached their peak, he bit down hard on her collarbone spilling her essence; he lapped it up linking their mind body and soul for all eternity.

It brought them off the bed and sailing through the skies of love and feeling the winds of bliss.

They never wanted to come down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ER YEA A HEAVY LEMON! LOL that was my 1st tell me what you think until next time peeps JANE xoxoxoxoxxo


	9. O grandma im gonna faint

You guys are AWESOME! I am so pleased with the response for the lemon. I thought it was quite crap because after posting it I was noting what I could have done, and how I could have improved but you guys are so… no words damn you just rule! I write for myself but you all make me want to write like crazy that won't be the last lemon folks and hopefully that one will be better. Any who on a bad note I might be getting reported, because I gave some girl a review, stating ways of improving her fic because it was badly written and her idea initially seem a little ludicrous, but I told her how to improve and now she is claiming me and another person that has the same opinions as my own are harassing her and she is going to report both of us. I mean come on do you really think Gohan could die in a car crash, I was VERY sceptical the guy who defeated cell, dies in a car crash come on! But I just told her it wasn't possible I never said WOW that's crap. And now she is going to cry to the system administrator. Its little kids like this that make me angry, if someone gives an opinion as a writer you read and think about what they said, you don't cry and snivel about it. I've had my fair share of opinions and even one that hurt my feelings (not in this fic) but I just took it on the chin. Not all reviews are going to be roses and flowers, and funny enough mine wasn't even a flame in fact I praised the idiot after. When she gets a true flame then she will learn her lesson, it truly is pathetic. Sorry for the rant I just had to get it off my chest.And sorry its late because I got the sims 2 for computer and have been addicted, ive been neglecting fiction writing and food lol.

Gosha:o GIRL ! that made me blush, it wasn't too great in my opinion. You really touched me and it means a lot coming from you thank you! And well I've been a Dbz fan for about 6/7 years and G/CC fan for 6 years. Damn how have you been for 10 years I mean we are in sucky England that has dumb anime's like B-DAMAN shudders

I loved it when it first came out in 1999 it was a serious addiction for me, I just loved Dragonball z so much and I still do. I've been reading fanfiction for about 3 years, when I was 12 I was kind of reading it and when I came across the romance and lemons I was horrified lol so I gave it up. But 2 years later I became drawn again because dbz was coming to an end and I really didn't want it to end so I indulged my self in fanfiction and grew to love the lemons and romance more then ever. I haven't looked back since and at 17 years of age still loving Dbz and I don't think ill ever give it up lol my mum seriously thought between the ages of 13-15 that I needed to see a psychiatrist because I loved Dbz so much Lmao she was worried for my health and sanity because I have Goku on the brain. O well lol that's my history so tell me how were you a fan for that long I'm interested. O yea I wasn't impressed with GT Akira Torinyama wasn't really part of it so no wonder it flopped.

Herra: Hey thanks there is more lemons to come and I think you will be shocked on the Vegeta and Bulma thing its not what you think. Cheers for the review.

Caryl MC: heya girl, I love when you review makes me laugh. The lemon sucked ass in my opinion I wanted to do more, I was regretting what I posted and I was gonna take it off but after what you and Gosha said I kept it

Big brother smells now, what is with Kinga she was not bloody drunk the girl has serious issues. I knew Makosi had a weave the minute she came in, it was nice at first but now it's gone mangy and she has settled for the spy wig lol. Eugene was rude OMG! I thought he was permanently happy or something well he doesn't deserve to win actually none of them do…maybe Makosi or Anthony. Anthony won he didn't deserve it.

I don't think Miranda and Carrie have ever had a fight. I wasn't trying to make it actual sex and the city, just sort of following the same guidelines just with their own personalities and just throwing Dbz characters in it to make it original. I think its going off its original plot but its to a better direction so I don't mind.

I didn't watch Charlie and the choc factory; I'm going to see it though. Johnny Depp is so gorgeous but I think he looked a little strange in that film, I don't find him attractive in pirates of the Caribbean (dodges stones) he looks weird, but return to never land he looked so drool worthy. My two guys are Tobey Maguire( I know I know yuk but for some reason he is my ideal guy) and Hugh jackman, o that guy is just to Gorgeous for words I love him (Wolverine in X-men, and van helsing) the bloke is my hubbie but saiyans all the way lol.

And no flame throwing, scythe wielding fairies can take my slaves maybe scare Gohan but no nope and no hahahaha…ahem heres the update

Sofiya05: Hey lol yep lots of drama going on, but the Vegeta and Bulma thing is not what you think… Saiyans seem possessive to me, even in the anime if you don't see it. I do they all kind of show that they would mind if some guy tried it on, even Goku does lol later and heres your update.

Goku fanatic1: hey girl good to here from you, loving burn that's a cool idea but is it more of a v/b thing then G/CC thing… any who thanks for the review heres the update.

Gir3000:thanks girl, hardly anyone is reading the other one but I really don't care because that one means something to me on a personal level then this one, so im updating it anyway because I love writing. I write for myself and not for reviews. I only post if people that like fics that are more meaningful then some sloppily written crap. Thanks for the support girl!

Boozi-bear: It's a shame to see you go, but its nice of you to tell me because you're a regular reviewer and I like chatting to you. Good luck with your career and thanks for supporting me its people like you that give a girl inspiration to write.

Jsinuyasha: Thanks for the complement, like I said I thought it was crap but if you thought it was good it kinda works for me, it won't be my last I want to improve because it still lacks in my opinion cheers for the review. KL aka lee: Don't worry, I'm open to all opinions (unlike some) and I thought of this as a nice discussion, not anything heavy. Well I'm still not impressed with Vegeta, he really is a selfish barstard that does everything to fulfil his stupid pride.

Dark kl aka lee: I had this type of conversation with a friend of mine, and I defended him with the him defending Trunks thing, she said he was doing just for a selfish reason. And I agree with that Vegeta has changed and I forgive him for the things he did as he earned his forgiveness via buu saga, but from saiyan saga all the way to cell saga he was class A dick everything he did, he did for himself in those points, only in the buu saga did I grow to tolerate him and even like his 'I've got a stick up my ass' ways. I do notice the ways he has changed that's why, I write about him or else I would leave him out.

Majin Broly: I figured it was you; nobody has an original name like that, your opinion means a lot to me because you seemed a little sceptical at first if I am not mistaken. But it seems you may like the story, which is cool. I've been meaning to ask you, why does Broly appeal to you so much as much as I try to understand him he is just a crazy ass who couldn't take some snivelling from a little child. I've only seen two of the Broly movies, the 1st time he appears and the clone one and he has not impressed me there. Powerful yes, quite attractive yes, depth no. I'm thinking of writing a fic about him hopefully you will give it a read.

Anigirl7769: Lol I didn't know it was addicting, thanks for the complements on the lemon you embarrass me, no withdrawal for you coz here's the update

Crazed reviewer: I'm glad you are enjoying it, because I enjoy writing it. Hmm lets just say…nah you have to read! So scroll down don't let me keep you here.

Heiresstothethrone: Hey girl lol don't feel sorry for 17, I did feel sorry for him but last chapter I was pissed with him, lil barstard. Mmm the whole Vegeta and Bulma thing… you have to read its not what you think. I hate being patient to I lack it to the extreme. Wouldn't it be funny if someone named patience wasn't patient hahahaha sorry that was extremely dumb but it sounds funny to me.

You guys are awesome and I ramble too much but I can't help it Gemini trait to ramble any who here's the update. I don't know why I'm listening to slipknot and writing this lol I need some rap music but no pop YUK!

Disclaimer: Don't own any. And I don't own Millie's Cookies either (they are damn good cookies)

O grandma I'm going to faint

Vegeta groaned, as he looked at the scene.

Bulma was moaning and vomiting in a bucket, while Yamcha grunted at the display and looked away in disgust. ( A/N:LMAO, I did that on purpose because I knew that was what you would think hehe, (dodges stones) sorry but this is a comedy lol)

Bulma clutched the bucket to herself as her neatly done hair fell to her shoulders limply.

"Woman what the hell is going on?" Vegeta growled as he stared daggers at Yamcha, who looked at Vegeta slightly in fear and rubbed Bulma's back in a soothing manner.

"So you have decided to show up, and only an hour late bravo" Bulma mumbled before she spat in the Bucket.

"So in this hour, you have already drank yourself into the ground" Vegeta sneered loudly in disgust, Bulma held her head at his loud tone.

Yamcha rubbed Bulma's back to comfort her.

"I don't who you are, but leave can't you see Bulma needs peace and quiet your not helping" Yamcha spoke firmly annoyed with the rude man.

Vegeta walked to Yamcha and lifted him by his collar, Yamcha's eyes widened at the guy's strength.

"Your no longer needed slave boy" Vegeta smirked as he walked to the door and threw Yamcha out headfirst.

Bulma moaned and emptied more of her stomach into the bucket; she mumbled a few curse words.

"You didn't have to throw him out he helped me, even if he is a dumb ass"

Vegeta shrugged, "He was holding you too close, and the fool was annoying me" Vegeta sat next to Bulma and held her hair back, so it wouldn't get in the grubby bucket.

Bulma gave Vegeta a small smile and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek, when her face convulsed and she ended up vomiting half on his lap and half into the bucket.

"Urgh! What made you think I wanted to kiss you with that crap in your mouth" Vegeta jeered, despite the fact his tux was stained with would be contents of the banquet downstairs.

"I'll make sure to vomit in your mouth next time you jerk!" Bulma screeched before turning green and hurling in the bucket.

Vegeta just laughed and continued taunting while Bulma scowled into the bucket.

Goku was holding Chichi close. She was sleeping deeply with her head buried in his chest, and sighing every so often. Goku couldn't keep the smile of his face he had had her and repeatedly! And she was his mate now, she would never leave him and likewise for him.

He felt like taking her again, but she was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her. But he couldn't get to sleep; he was too horny and too full of energy. Goku reached his hand down, and placed it on her womanhood. He then began making small patterns on her nub with his thumb and teasing her folds with his fingers.

He just wanted to have her one more time; he felt her shudder and try to shift so his fingers were directly on her opening. He smirked and took them away.

"Goku please…don't tease" he heard her murmur, in her sleep.

"Chichi" Goku whined, he knew there was no way he could get to sleep in this state it was too uncomfortable.

He ran his fingers in her hair, and his tail tugged her thigh in attempt to wake her but she remained asleep and unrelenting.

Then his alarm clock went off. Chichi sat up shocked and bashed Goku in the face.

"What the hell" she mumbled rubbing her head at the sharp pain in her forehead, and turned to the red faced Goku rubbing his nose.

"O Goku are you alright? I didn't realise…" she gasped grabbing Goku's face and checking for any sign of injury.

Goku immediately forgot the pain and grinned at the concerned Chichi happy that she was finally awake.

He just placed his lips on hers, plundering his tongue into her mouth. Chichi looked shocked but closed her eyes succumbing to the shivers of delight that flitted up her spine.

Goku removed his lips and began kissing down her neck, "Good morning" he mumbled, kneading her breasts.

"A very good morning" she moaned stroking Goku's hair, "mmmmmm Goku what time is it?"

Goku shrugged, kissing the bite mark he gave her, "Should be 4.30 am or so"

"What!" chichi yelled, Goku grabbed his ears in reflex.

"Why is your clock, set to ring at 4.30am!" Chichi groaned closing her eyes, feeling the effects of father time.

"I normally get up to train at this time" Goku said desire leaking from his voice, his tail running up and down Chichi's leg slowly.

"Are you after something?" Chichi asked grinning slyly, as she looked at Goku who was making no attempt to hide his growing member.

"Maybe" Goku smirked, as he grabbed chichi and placed her on him making her straddle him.

"Maybe I can help you search for that…something" she spoke huskily, running her fingers up and down Goku's ripped abs, loving the feel of them quivering underneath her touch.

"By all means help away" Goku shuddered as he felt Chichi lowering herself on his length.

18 was in the hospital room waiting for 17 in a horrible mood. It turns out Goku had not only crushed 17's wrist making his hand useless and detached from his arm. But a couple of tendons had ruptured rendering his whole arm useless.

18 was snarling, not only had to pay all the medical bills since 17 hadn't received his paycheck. But she had to stay with 17 all night thus ruining her date with Krillen.

As much as she would like to deny it, the short man had stolen her heart. He was so sweet and caring something she wasn't used to. Her friends excluding Chichi were always caring to wards her but no men apart from her grandfather Gero, and brother showed her any love.

She sighed and wore a blush, before walking into the examination room. 17 looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey there sis" he muttered looking to the ground, 18 nodded and sat next to 17.

"How's the arm?" she asked looking the massive cast cradled in to a beige sling

17 laughed cynically, "He might as well have ripped the thing off" then he sighed, "Have you heard anything from Chichi yet?"

"Still pining after the bitch, after her new buddy kicked your ass" 18 scoffed

17 shrugged, "I still love her, very much"

"Why? She just abandoned us for a barstard she has only known for 3 days" 18 screamed losing her temper.

17 let out another laugh, "I'm not giving her up, I love her, why do you think I watch her every day, take pictures of her, dream of her"

18 started getting worried as 17 began muttering manically, letting out a crazed giggle so often.

"17 are you all right?" She asked unsurely.

"Never better sis"

"Don't go!" Goku groaned, holding Chichi from behind as she tried to reach for a near by shirt.

"Goku! I missed work yesterday and my boss is looking for an excuse to fire me," she laughed batting his hands away and putting on a long red shirt.

Goku pouted, as she saw her rummaging for a pair of shorts in his draws.

"Well I forbid you from wearing my clothes" he smiled triumphantly.

Chichi raised an eyebrow, "Well fine I wouldn't mind going out naked, I'm sure a lot of guys will get an eyeful…"

"Fine take the clothes" Goku sulked, folding his arms "Just take another day off say you ate some bad food" Chichi laughed again.

"Been there done that, got a nice warning on the record"

Goku scowled, "Your boss sounds like a real arsehole"

Chichi grimaced remembering the irritable old man, "Believe me he puts the hole in arse hole"

Goku got up and held chichi from the back and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I really want to explain some things today" he mumbled

"Oh" chichi smirked "like why you have this" and she grabbed Goku's tail, dragging her fingernails through it knowing it drove him crazy.

Goku hissed, and began kissing her neck, "Yes"

"Good we can discuss it" Goku grinned, but Chichi removed herself and started brushing her hair with his hairbrush, "After I finish working"

Goku groaned again and was about to list more reasons why she shouldn't go until a sound rumbled from his stomach.

Chichi smiled and poked Goku in the stomach with the hairbrush, "I can't stay and make you breakfast, so if you stop grumbling and get dressed we can stop off and get muffins at Millie's"

Goku grinned at the thought of muffins and finally complied going into the draw to find some boxers.

Vegeta was driving home; he had left Bulma a note on his whereabouts. He had stayed with her all night since she was feeling too sick to go back to the party. So he just went downstairs and made an excuse for her and everybody accepted.

He really didn't know what was going on, he was never really bothered with women. To him they only serve one purpose, and yet he felt himself feeling something strange for this one. Last night was proof, she was vomiting in a bucket and yet he stayed with her as if he cared. If it was someone else he would have left and yet he knew if this situation would occur again he would stay with her again all through the night.

"I need to clear my head" he muttered and saw a local 'Millie's Cookies' and drove in. He parked his car next to a black Mercedes and noticed the Registration.

'That's Kakarot's car' he thought, and smirked he wanted to give the saiyan a fright.

Vegeta walked briskly to the entrance, he saw Goku sitting with a black haired woman grinning like a fool.

Chichi was playing with Goku's hair, while he would take a bite out the blue berry muffin and give her a kiss on the lips. She had never been in touch with someone as much as she was in touch with Goku, despite their limited time together.

'I want to marry you' she thought with a sigh. She saw Goku give her a massive grin as if he knew something, he leant in intent on giving her more then a peck. Chichi moved back teasingly, her eyes swivelled up as she saw a flame haired man behind him wearing a devilishly big grin.

Vegeta put a finger up to his mouth motioning for Chichi to shush. He then put his hands on the edge of Goku's chair and yanked it down causing Goku to fall back.

Chichi looked horrified, as Vegeta laughed tears cascading down his cheeks.

"Serves you right Kakarot, you should know to keep your guard up…"

But before he could continue Chichi lifted him up and threw him over her shoulder causing him to fall into an elderly couple.

Goku had gotten up by then and was laughing at Vegeta, "Take that Vegeta"

Chichi looked at Goku shocked, "You know that guy?"

Goku stopped laughing long enough to nod, as he broke into another fit of laughter. Seeing an old woman whack Vegeta on the head with a walking stick for bad manners.

Chichi brought a hand up to stifle a giggle as Vegeta grabbed the walking stick and snapped it like a twig. Ignoring the old woman's cries he walked to the laughing couple.

"Kakarot's mate I presume" Chichi looked confused at his choice of words and looked to Goku.

Goku sweat dropped and turned to Chichi "This is one of the things I want to explain"

Chichi nodded slowly, "I think I'll hear this after work, I don't feel like fainting now"

"You mean you haven't told her about us, about the race!" Vegeta said in shock, he shook his head "Kakarot you do know that now you have taken a mate you'll have to go back"

Goku nodded solemnly, "I know but I don't have to go right away, and if I go you go to"

"Go where?" Chichi said tugging at Goku's T-shirt "Maybe I should stay and hear this, your…your not leaving me are you?" Chichi looked at Goku desperately, he couldn't leave her, not after this.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said giving her a brief kiss on the lips "I just have to work some stuff out"

Chichi nodded relieved, "I'm 30 minutes late, Mr.Mori is going to rip me a new one"

Goku grinned, "Does this mean you can skip"

"It means you have to do 50 on the highway" she smirked back, walking out.

"I'll be there in a minute," Goku yelled, throwing her the keys to the Benz Chichi nodded and walked out.

"You didn't have to open your mouth you know" Goku growled annoyed at Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged, "Well it's your own fault for not telling her. Were you ever going to tell her?"

"Of course I was, I wanted to tell her this morning but she has some job" Goku muttered "I was going to tell her after she had finished"

Vegeta nodded, "Good she has to know"

"I just love it here Vegeta, I never want to leave…I want…I want to raise our children here" he said with a blush.

Vegeta smirked, "I bet you do because you have done the deed" Vegeta elbowed Goku in the ribs, "So how was it?"

Goku turned Red hot and turned away, "I'll never tell"

Vegeta laughed out loud, "That good huh?" Goku just looked dreamily to the doors "You have no idea"

Vegeta just laughed and punched Goku in the arm "I approve Kakarot, and I'm sure a lot of other males at home would to" Vegeta watched in amusement as Goku's face turned to a frown.

"I'll just have to give them all warning" Goku said cracking his knuckles.

Vegeta smirked at the riled up Goku, "Come to the club with me so we can see how much damage is done"

"I'm dropping Chichi off at work, so follow me there then I'll come"

"Already playing errand boy," Vegeta mocked, while Goku gave him a scowl.

"I can't wait to see you get a mate Vegeta" Goku jeered, while Vegeta grumbled softly thinking about Bulma.

Bulma approached Vegeta's club. The glass door of the entrance looked broken, she stepped over the shards of glass before carefully sliding in to avoid being cut. Where inside was even worse.

Vomit stains decorated the marble floor; toilet roll was dashed around the serving counters.

More glass was on the floor while a couple of knickers and clothes were scattered round the area with drink cans left around.

Bulma held her nose in disgust as she stepped over a pair of thongs, "Vegeta! Are you here?" She heard a few loud grumbles and continued to walk through the thrashed club.

There was a passed out radittz dressed in only a bow tie and fluffy pink bunny ears. Bulma looked disgusted, she was about to reach down and try and touch his shoulder then declined.

"Hey! you wake up" A few groans could be heard, but he didn't wake. Bulma was quickly losing patience; she saw a clean bottle and began poking him with it.

"Hey! I'm talking to you WAKE UP!" Radittz grabbed his head and cursed.

"Get out we are closed," He moaned as he tried to grab Bulma's mini skirt to use as a cover.

Bulma shrieked and slapped his hands away, "You pervert!"

Radittz groaned and held his head, "It's not what you said last night"

Bulma looked horrified at him, "I never slept with you"

"Then who did I sleep with?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know" she saw his eyes drooping again "Hey Pervert! Stay awake Hey! If you don't stay awake I'm calling the cops"

"Call them"

Bulma growled, "I'm calling Vegeta!" Radittz sat up suddenly wide-awake.

"O man what the hell happened?" Radittz started looking around in horror " I don't know" he said in shock.

Bulma looked at him disgusted with his lack of clothes "But I know this Vegeta is going to make sure your ass never sees daylight"

Radittz started whimpering, "Hide me, deport me to Britain does Britain have hot chicks? They must do they have a sexy accents" (A/N YOU KNOW! LoL Britain forever)

Bulma slapped her forehead; she quickly brought out her mobile and hit speed dial.

"Who are you calling?" Radittz cried holding on to Bulma's skirt.

Bulma growled and slapped them away, "Don't touch me you pervert! Or ill give you a fat lip" she turned her back on him and began talking on the phone.

"This is Bulma Briefs I have an emergency"

"Here we are" Chichi chirped as the car came to a stop outside her work place.

Goku looked shocked, it was one of the z fighting dome branches, he then smirked because he was the owner he could just get Chichi off the hook.

"What are you scheming?" Chichi asked slightly weary of Goku's sly grin.

"I think I'm going to go in with you" Goku grinned as he got out the car; Chichi eyes widened as she quickly hopped out and followed Goku.

"No! Goku I'm an 1hr late, and if you come in that would earn me a definite ticket to unemployment" she flustered, holding Goku's arm.

"Relax I can get it sorted" he said with a smile, as he opened the doors.

Chichi looked down, she knew that she was going to lose her job.

"MS.MAO LOOK AT THE TIME YOU ARE FIRED" shouted Mr.Mori seeing her clasping hands with a tall man.

"Please listen sir I'm Son Go.." Goku was about to say when Mr.Mori cut him off.

"Leave the pair of you I never want to see your face here, you're always late your just a lazy ass worker" Chichi eyes blazed as she slapped the short man.

"Don't you bitch at me, I'm hardly ever late this is the 1st time I have been proper late, 5 minutes at lunchtime does not count"

Goku gave Mr.Mori a dirty look and turned to Chichi, "Do you want to run this dojo chichi" Goku said with a grin.

Chichi gave Goku a confused look before regarding Mr.Mori, "I can't he runs this dojo I just wish the president was here so he could fire your ass" she sneered

Mr.Mori snickered, "But he's not so looks like I'm in charge and it looks like you're fired"

"Nope looks like you're fired" Goku stated, while chichi and Mr.Mori stared at him.

"You see I'm the president and I don't like how you have treated the new boss of the dojo" Chichi mouth dropped, while Mr.Mori looked shocked but then started laughing.

"I heard a young punk is running the Company but I know it's not you. Your name isn't Son…"

"Goku" Chichi finished off, her mouth dropped again, "O my gosh you are Son Goku the owner of Z fighting dome"

"I don't like having my picture in the paper" Goku said sheepishly ignoring the surprised stare of Chichi.

"O my God, I'm sorry, Sir I didn't mean what I said" Mr.Mori stuttered but Goku looked unimpressed.

"It's too late for apologies; I want your stuff packed by the end of today"

Mr.Mori looked down in shame and muttered a quick 'yes sir'

Goku smiled triumphantly and looked at the still shocked Chichi.

"I think I need to lie down" Chichi muttered before she fainted, Goku caught her quickly while an annoyed Vegeta walked in.

"She already loves it that you're a Multi-billionaire, now she is going to go crazy knowing you're an alien" he said rolling his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cool that's done, I'm going to do an extra long chapter next update to make up for lateness people. Thanks and review for me please


	10. Queue ironside

Hi everyone here I am with an update for yah! But I can't answer reviews due to stupid policy Grumble Grumble U suck ass and I hate your livers…I mean guts. I'll just comment mildly to Gosha: Yes I am English and stipid toonami have taken Dbz off! I wanna protest, Wanna join lol anywho on with the fiction. And I need to rant about a growing problem that has taken every fanfiction site by storm. Yaoi. As far as I'm concerned two guys rutting away in the dark does not appeal to me, but it concerns me that my characters such and Goku, Trunks Vegeta…in short all the Saiyans have been used. Goku is always been made the uke of the relationship with Vegeta. I felt the need to comment following a recent discussion with a friend of mine. I mean Saiyans are hot Yes! But having sex with another guy is a lil extreme and I doubt Vegeta would have any attraction to Goku, like wise with Goku in retaliation to this growing problem I'm going to do a series of parodies basically taking the piss out of it. I have never read a Yaoi, I attempted but I just felt dirty, I am not homophobic, one of my close mates is gay, but this Yaoi thing is really getting my Goat. I would appreciate it if anyone who agrees with me will comment in the review box, cheers.

Yula was sitting by the intergalactic space phone drumming her fingers. Her face would twitch so often, as she looked at the phone expecting it to ring.

"You know sitting near the phone is not going to make it ring" Bardock said in amusement, watching his mate give him a death glare.

"Just saying" he smirked lifting a warm beverage to his lips.

"You may not care for our sons, but I for one will care for them until I perish" She seethed.

Bardock winced at her tone, "And when will that be?" he mocked.

Yula gave him another death glare, flashing a canine, "Way after you" she spat, going back to staring at the phone.

Bardock sighed as he approached Yula, he looked for any signs of pure anger before going up to her. He knew to always approach her with caution or else it would be hazardous to his health.

She began to sniffle and rubbed at her eyes, she didn't want to show any weakness.

Bardock swept her into a hug and stroked her midnight locks, "They are big boys, and they can take care of themselves"

"They'll always be my babies, something could have happened to them" she choked, rubbing her face in Bardock's chest.

"I'm sure they are fine, stop those tears"

Yula detached herself dabbing her face with Bardock's shirt, Bardock rolled his eyes but let her get away with it.

"Are you ok now?" he queried, seeing her run her hands through her hair.

"Perfect" she grinned, walking to a visual phone and dialling out.

Bardock raised an eyebrow in suspicion, regarding Yula's smirk.

"Ok, what are you going to do?" he said seeing her smirking to herself.

Yula ignored him and waited patiently as the phone, "Hello, please can I speak to the Queen"

Bardock eye's widened, and quickly covered his ears. No sooner as he did that he heard a loud squeal from Yula.

"Bloody banshees" he muttered seeing the queen appear on the visual screen, letting out a shrill screech

In a greeting to Yula, both women began giggling profusely. Bardock just scowled.

"Hey girl, it's been a while," Yula said, causing the queen to spluttered.

"We went shopping yesterday, and cruising in the royal carriage" Vera jested; both women gave a knowing look before screaming.

"FOR SOME HOT SAIYAN ASS!" as they both erupted into laughter, Bardock frowned.

"The only ass you should checking out is mine," Yula waved him off, causing Bardock to glare daggers in her back and grumble.

"So any new gossip?" Vera said eagerly.

"No nothing new but I have called you for something, that I want us to do"

Vera gave an evil smirk, "O, and does it happen to be bad"

"No, well not very you see Kakarot has been absent for 4 years and Radittz and Vegeta have been gone for 2"

"Yes Vegeta sent transmission that they has settled on a planet called earth" Vera said, stroking her chin in thought.

"Yes, but I haven't received Transmission from Kakarot or Radittz for 6 months now" Yula said with a frown.

Vera looked at her friend mirroring the same look as her; she had not received transmission from Vegeta either.

"Well I suggest we give them a visit" Yula perked, causing Vera to break in to a brilliant smile.

Bardock started spluttering, choking on his drink "What! No way we promised not to interfere, Kakarot said he would come back once he has taken a mate"

Yula snorted, "We are just going to visit, not to take him away, so it's settled we leave to morrow"

Vera nodded smiling, "I'll get sorted right away, and I'll call back when I've got a ship" she squealed ending the call.

"What! Space travel takes months to plan; we have to go through authorities, pack necessary equipment, check how far earth is, see what region its in," Bardock said listing off all the cons.

"You can't just barge in and demand we go to earth, besides I doubt Vegeta would allow Vera to go, with only one days notice" Bardock blabbed, not noticing Yula stalk up to him.

"Bardock" she whispered in a sultry tone.

Bardock looked to her not missing her sudden change in tone and the way she slinked up to him.

"If we have Vegeta-sei's greatest scientist with us then we won't run into problems" she whispered in his ear caressing his shirt.

Bardock gulped knowing where this was going, "Do you think I have no self control?" he stuttered. Yula just shrugged kissing his lips, "You tell me"

Bardock groaned, and began fiddling with that sash of her dress "I'll have the diagnostics for the ship ready by the end of the day"

Yula smirked, "I always get my way"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was tapping his feet impatiently, he had waited 5 minutes for Goku to wake up chichi and yet she lay in his arms unyielding.

"Chichi wake up" Goku said lightly tapping Chichi's face, Chichi face scrunched before she opened them tiredly.

"Gosh what happened?" she muttered rubbing her forehead.

"You fainted" Goku said, helping Chichi to her feet, holding her close in case she fell again.

"O right" she mumbled groggily, Goku looked at her in concern again but chichi gave him a small smile as reassurance.

"If everybody is OK, I would prefer to blow this place and check my club thank you very much" Vegeta sarcastically commented.

Goku nodded guiding Chichi to his car, "You know I had a dream you fired my boss" chichi giggled. Vegeta rolled his eyes, while Goku sweat dropped.

"What! It isn't true is it?" she questioned, confusion lacing her features.

"Uh lets go to Vegeta's club first, then we'll go home and discuss it" Goku smiled placing her in the car.

Chichi nodded her eyes drooping once her head hit the comfortable seat of Goku's car.

"You've earned yourself a real keeper there" Vegeta jeered, seeing the passed out Chichi mutter to herself.

"She'll get used to the idea, then I can break the news of Vegeta-sei to her," Goku grinned, "I'm sure she'll take it well"

Vegeta gave Goku a sceptical look, "Kakarot have you contacted Vegeta-sei lately"

"Not for ages now, I've been far to busy" Goku said in thought.

"Well you better, your crazy harpy of a mother will have your head" Vegeta spoke mocking the younger saiyan but then remembered his own mother and flinched.

Goku grinned, "I'm so worried for my V-Chan" He said batting his eyelids and making puckering lip gestures.

"Just get your Baka-Yaro ass in the car and get to the club" Vegeta growled turning his back on the chortling Goku.

Bulma was in the middle of ordering cleaners and repairmen round the club. They had a clock to beat and she didn't know when Vegeta would be here. She knew that she would not be blamed for the current state of the club, but she felt it was partly her fault since she had convinced Vegeta to leave the club to attend her capsule bash.

"Yeah, take that cracked bar back and replace it," she screeched at one of the repairmen. She was becoming impatient, there wasn't too much damage done, the only impending problems were the crack bar and the men's toilets.

"Hey baby, cheers for the assistance" Bulma rolled her eyes at the voice, she had grown to despise over the last half hour.

"Does everything you say to me have to involve some pointless pet name," she growled at radittz, who just gave her a smirk and slinked his arm round her waist.

"Don't be like that, I'm just trying to show my appreciation" he whispered sending shivers up her spine, but not from lust.

"You're on thin ice," Bulma snarled unwrapping Radittz muscled arm from her waist.

"Jeez what are you a lesbian?" Radittz said annoyed, she was the only girl to freeze him out.

Bulma seethed she was itching to slap him for that remark.

" I save your ass from Vegeta and you have to say 'you're a lesbian', that's bloody gratitude for you" she fumed, turning her back on him.

"For your information, I'm involved with Vegeta so your 'charm' won't work on me" She grunted.

"O so your Vegeta's new bitch" Radittz asked with interest not knowing his words was driving Bulma insane.

"I'm nobodies bitch, now leave me alone before I remove you myself" she fumed grinding her teeth together.

"Are you hitting on me?" Radittz grinned wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Bulma let out a scream and stomped of leaving the bemused Radittz.

"She must be a lesbian," Radittz said scratching his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

18 had just dropped 17 of at his apartment, he was acting strangely ever since she had mentioned chichi but she dismissed it. She dialled Bulma's number in hope to go on a shopping expedition with the heiress.

After a few rings, a growl could be heard over the phone.

"Yes! What"

"What the hell's your problem" 18 said annoyed with Bulma's rudeness.

"O Hey 18, I thought you were some stupid repairman. What's up girl?"

"I was hoping you were up for some shopping?" 18 asked, she wanted to get over her worry for her brother.

"I would love to but I'm sorting out some business, hey why don't you meet me at the club and after I'm done we can go shopping" Bulma chirped.

"Club? What are you going o about Bulma"

Bulma sighed, "Long story! Look just come over to that club we were over a few days ago I'm there"

"Ok, I'm actually walking distance 17 lives really close to it" 18 said over the phone already making her way.

"Ok good, ill call Chichi so we can make this a girly day out"

"Don't you dare call that useless bitch" 18 screamed down the phone, causing Bulma to rip the phone away from her ear.

"Damn! Don't scream 18 my ears are sensitive" she scolded "And what has Chichi done to you"

"I'll tell you in 10 long story," 18 growled thinking about the black haired woman.

"Gosh! I don't think you guys have had a serious fight before" Bulma said in thought.

"She showed her True colours, ill see you in 10" 18 said quickly snapping her phone shut with a snap.

Bulma looked at her phone in contemplation of what 18 could be talking about. She wasn't annoyed with 18's abruptness she was always like that.

"So are you, 18 I presume and this Chichi lesbian lovers?"

Bulma eyes scrunched at the voice and turned around giving Radittz a disgusted look.

"Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die," she yelled stomping away for the second time that day.

Radittz grinned, "Yep a sexually frustrated lesbian, I'm such a good judge of character"

Goku slowed down as Vegeta's car came to a halt in front of the club. Goku grinned as he saw there wasn't a trace of anything looking suspicious he commended his brother, for keeping the club looking admirable. (Poor naïve Goku lol)

He saw the impatient Vegeta waiting outside his car for him, Goku gave him thumbs up causing Vegeta to shrug and turn around.

Goku ignored Vegeta rudeness and regarded the sleeping Chichi; he stroked her soft skin loving the texture before trying to wake her.

Chichi grunted before waking, "Where are we?" she mumbled rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"At Vegeta's Club I'm just doing a quick check up with him" he smiled kissing her lips softly before undoing her seatbelt for her.

Chichi giggled and batted Goku's hands away, "I think I'm capable of taking off my own seatbelt you know"

Goku smiled back, "I'm just helping that's all"

They both heard some tapping and looked at the close up face of Vegeta.

"Kakarot stop flirting and get your ass out here, the only reason I'm waiting for you is so you can carry your brother's remains if my club is in ruins"

Goku stuck his tongue out childishly and got out of his car, Chichi got out also staring at the temperamental.

"You shouldn't be so rude you know," she scolded, scowling at his back.

Vegeta snorted and turned his back on her, "I would watch my tongue if I was you, tossing the prince of all Saiyans earns a ticket to death. I made an exception today next time I might not so lenient" With that he stalked of into the back exit of the club.

Chichi gave him a dirty look ready to rip into him, but Goku grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"Ignore him, he always threatens to kill me but he never does it" Goku said smiling at her. "It's his way of saying, I like you"

Chichi snorted, "Yeah right that little man walks like he is royalty, and he called himself some prince"

Chichi looked at Goku as he winced again, "Let me guess another of those things you want to tell me"

Goku nodded sheepishly, following Vegeta to the back with chichi behind him.

Vegeta lowered his ki level intent on sneaking on radittz to catch him in the act of committing felonies.

"Hey Radittz, I have someone I want you to meet" Goku yelled, causing Vegeta to fall anime style.

"You Baka! Now he knows we are here," Vegeta hissed, annoyed at Goku who gave him a clueless look.

Chichi looked at the agitated prince just as confused as Goku, Vegeta snorted "Well there is no point in surprising him now"

"He would have just sensed us out Vegeta" Goku quipped with a grin.

"Not if we lowered our ki signatures" Vegeta retorted shutting Goku down.

"Um I'm confused" Chichi said squeezing Goku's hand to get his attention.

"No surprise there" Vegeta muttered, causing chichi to flip him off.

"Control that mate of yours Kakarot, or ill be forced to take action," He said looking darkly at her poised middle finger.

Goku rolled his eyes, ignoring Vegeta and brushed past him with chichi following him.

Radittz had heard the yell and was busy straightening his suit jacket (Stolen from Vegeta's office)

He spotted Goku holding hands with a woman; Radittz's eyes widened recognising her has the woman that had run from Goku's apartment.

"So this is baby brother's mate" he said looking at Chichi's then his eyes dropping to her bust.

Chichi scowled while Goku growled causing Radittz to jump a little.

"This is Chichi" Goku said stiffly, watching Radittz take Chichi's hand and kiss it.

"Mmmmmm Very beautiful" He commented holding onto Chichi's hand a little to long for Goku's tastes.

"Charmed" Chichi said sardonically, not falling victim to Radittz's skill as ladies man.

"Like the rest of us helpless women" Bulma mocked seeing the display.

Chichi grinned seeing her friend, and went to hug her. Goku watched in amusement seeing the two women begin chattering away.

Bulma then walked up to him and held her hand, "Nice to see you again Mr.Son"

Goku smiled shaking her hand, "Bulma enough with the formalities"

Chichi looked at the exchange, "So aren't you two rivals or something"

Bulma laughed, "Something like that but we have an advertising deal together so not really. Only in some aspects"

Goku nodded agreeing with Bulma, "So what are you doing here,"

"I was hoping to see Vegeta around actually" Bulma said looking round and frown in place.

"Well you found me" Vegeta said coming out of the shadows, he saw Radittz's face pale. "Problem Radittz?" He asked suspicion in his voice.

"None at all" Radittz smirked retaining his cool.

Vegeta nodded, and walked up to Bulma. "Well what are you doing here?"

Bulma blushed and looked to the ground, "I wanted to thank you for…"

"YOU BITCH!" (Cue ironside music lol, if you wondering what that is it's the theme of kill bill the beginning part when she faces that woman)

Everybody saw 18 at the top of the stairs pointing at Chichi. Chichi growled and cracked her knuckles; she had her pride to get back and the severe beating of 18 would bring it back.

And stop that's another update for u hungry readers lol so tell me what you think I am willing to answer any questions regarding he fic but I can't answer curses 


	11. Life isn't always a bed of roses

Hello ladies and gents, I gotta say I LOVE the response for my rant…Super Saiyan 4 chichi, I love the essay it was MONDO COOL(Lol lil krillen comment, he either says that or bro) You rock totally I love you all : ) I just watched movie 12 I am disgusted with fat Gogeta lol , YYYYYYYYYYYYYY Vegeto is hot, Gogeta is hot but fat Gogeta really made a fool of him self even though is was damn funny Lmao! Anywho I wanna ask you guys a question, do your parents know you write (Lone Saiyan woman whispers: Lemons) my mum would rip me a new one if she knew I write and read this lol. Just bury my ass despite the fact I'm legal to write and read it DAMN IT! Anywho sorry bout boring u but please answer my question in that lovely review box. All yah gotta do is press Go! Submit! Hehe gomen nasai ill get on with it.

And a mild change Goku has been gone for 6 years and Vegeta and Radditz still 2.

Life isn't always a bed of roses

Vegeta lip curled as he saw the 'harpy 1' and 'harpy 2' growl at each other in malice. He looked over to Radditz, who also looked ready to see the fight.

"Let's all calm down" Bulma said quickly, getting in between her two best friends. She could see it wasn't working as 18 began removing her jewellery, and Chichi started twisting her hair up into a bun.

Goku was split on his decision; he wanted to join Bulma in the peace making. But he felt revenge through the bond, and he wasn't sure if he was going to let Chichi pound 18 alone after all it was his job as her mate to help out. Goku made his decision walked to Chichi.

"I'm not too keen on you fighting, but I know I would be the same if she insulted me" Goku said eyes twinkling at Chichi's gusto; she was cracking her neck and stretching out.

"Just allow me to interfere if it gets out of hand"

Chichi smiled and gave Goku a quick kiss on the lips, "You wouldn't have to, I'm going to mop the floor with her blond ass"

"Come say that to my face bitch, and stop snivelling to that barstard" 18 said flexing her hand.

Goku gave 18 a dirty look, "Kick her ass chi"

Chichi smirked and walked up, so that the only thing separating the two was Bulma.

"You guys have been friends forever, I don't know what is going on but stop it" Bulma said pleadingly, she didn't want to have to side.

"Bulma move I need to teach this betraying bitch a lesson"

"I never betrayed anyone 17 was out of hand" chichi growled, "Get out the way Bulma I don't want to have to rough you up to" She said crouching in a stance.

Bulma just huffed and moved out the way to join the audience of Saiyans.

"Man where's a gong when you need it" Radditz mused, while Goku just looked at Chichi and Vegeta appeared uninterested.

18 smirked and aimed a kick at Chichi's head; chichi brought her arm up blocking it and dropped down swiping her legs at 18's ankles. 18 jumped skilfully and tried to drop her elbow down on Chichi, but chichi intercepted the blow and brought both her arms into a cross motion.

"What! This is meant to be ripping, blood and loss of clothes not actual fighting" Radditz said incredulously, as he saw chichi gracefully jump out of the way avoiding 18's fist.

Bulma snorted before answering, "Chichi is daughter to the famous martial artist Gyuu mao, 18's grandfather Dr.Gero was best friends with him and he trained 18 and Chichi since they were tots"

Goku swelled with pride that chichi showed martial arts talent; he noted some of the mistakes she had made. And the moves she could have done to throw 18 off, he couldn't wait to tell her of his heritage so he could begin to train her.

Vegeta was slightly impressed, although the fight didn't compare to Saiyan battle. It was pretty decent for a human; he thought they were very weak until now.

18 huffed out of breath; it was a while since she got a good work out. But this was taking its toll; she had been neglecting her workouts for booze and partying. "What's the matter 18, can't handle a lil spar" Chichi mocked.

She was not as tired as 18, since she still regularly trained and got her work outs from working at the dojo.

18 wiped a little blood off the corner of her mouth with the pad of her thumb. She brushed her hair back and flexed her muscles, and let out a roar.

"I still remember how to do this" she said smirking with a blue aura surrounding her. Goku's mouth dropped with Vegeta and Radditz quickly following suit.

"Humans can power up" Vegeta said looking at Bulma for an explanation. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"They and Gyuu mau are the only one's that can do it, along with a handful of people round the world" Bulma supplied, "Its rare for human's to have these powers only with special training from professional masters can you receive it"

Goku nodded dumbly, as he saw Chichi smirk at 18 and let her own aura blaze a burning scarlet. He felt his loin's burn with desire, as she was engulfed in a flame of her strength. He made a mental note to take her to his home after the fight…

18 attacked Chichi with a barrage of punches directed to her gut; Chichi moved back effortlessly and kicked 18 in the head causing her to skid directly to a wall.

18 cursed and spat out some blood, "You want to do this again 18, you know I'll just kick you down again" Chichi taunted.

18 spat again and ran at chichi yelling in a battle cry.

"That blonde chick looks hot with her hair messed up, but Kakarot's mate looks damn fuckable with that smirk on her face" Radditz commented quietly to Vegeta, to avoid Goku hearing.

Vegeta frowned and leaned away from Radditz, he didn't want to be part of the Goku's death list.

Chichi brought her leg up and kick 18 in the jaw, and sent a quick chop to her neck instantly knocking her out.

"Let's give it up, for Kakarot's mate" Radditz said clapping but then slowing down when he realised everybody was giving him a dirty look.

"Idiot" Vegeta muttered, Goku walked up to Chichi and pulled her so that his arousal was rammed against her. Chichi blushed watching Goku smirk and lean down to lick at her ear.

"Let's go home" He whispered, he wanted to get out there to avoid giving everyone a show.

Chichi was about to nod, but immediately frowned and pushed Goku away. "No way, you have some major explaining to do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yula heaved one of her many bags into the Saiyan spaceship. As Vera ordered some servants to carry hers in.

"Just order a slave to do it" Vera commented, while seeing Yula put an 11th bag into the ship, Yula wiped the sweat of her brow and shook her head.

"Nah I can do it myself, I don't trust these slaves I have precious china wear there and I'm not going to let a clumsy slave break them" She said, while carrying another bag in.

King Vegeta looked annoyed at his mate and Yula; he had been tricked like Bardock and threatened with no sex for the rest of his life.

"Why does this always happen to us" He said to Bardock, who was overseeing the fuel getting loaded into the tank and last minute adjustments being made to the outer layer of the ship.

Bardock shrugged; "Because we have the most troublesome mates" he looked to her as she saw her bend down retrieving another bag, and gave a hentai grin to Vegeta.

"But I don't think I can give up that ass for anything" he wiggled his eyebrows and looked to the workers, "No you idiot if you use Rican fuel we'll blow up, this ship is not for battle" He yelled cursing and walking to the bumbling workers.

King Vegeta shook his head, "Hey you" he said pointing to a nearby scientist, who jumped and ran to him.

"Yes your majesty" He squeaked.

"How many hours until we leave" he queried

"We are quite ahead on schedule no more then 2 hour's sir" Vegeta nodded and dismissed him with the wave of his gloved hand. He the lifted the same hand and stroked his goatee. (A/N: I HATE THAT GOATEE, but that's the only way to tell Vegeta form King Vegeta) What had he gotten himself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to explain now" Goku said, his tail unwrapping and swaying round slightly.

Chichi folded her arms and began tapping her finger. "In order for us to have a relationship we must be totally honest.

Goku sighed and nodded; he grabbed Chichi hand and began leading her to Vegeta's office accidentally (on purpose) stepping on 18's face.

"Clean that trash" Goku snarled, as he opened the voice activated door and walked with Chichi.

They came to the neatly kept office and walked in Chichi took a seat but immediately recoiled. She looked at what she sat on and produced a pair of pink fluffy bunny ears.

She raised an eyebrow and quickly threw it's on the floor taking a seat on the therapist coach; Goku joined her and grabbed her fingers.

"I am not from this planet" (A/N: This is important so read it and don't skip through)

Chichi nodded, and began chewing her lip she was so nervous. "I am a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta-sei, Vegeta and Radditz are also"

"I gathered from the tails" Chichi giggled seeing it unwrap from his waist and encircle her thigh.

Goku chuckled, "Yea I guess it was pretty obvious, so as I was saying I left Vegeta-sei at 18 because I needed a break from it and also to find a mate"

Chichi nodded listening intently, "I travelled space for 2 years stopping of at intergalactic ports, for fuel I came into this quadrant of space there weren't ports for miles or so and I had no choice but to stop on earth"

"I had run out of money, so I left my ship and travelled luckily I came to a village called Mount Paoutzu, they were very friendly and let me stay despite my tail and oddities. In order to pay them back for their kindness, I got rid of the monsters of the mountains" Goku chuckled remembering the memory.

"They were intrigued by my power, so I offered to train them. I taught the villagers basic fighting, not anything too complicated and the more I taught the more that came, pretty soon people were coming all over to get training from me" Goku said laughing again. "Pretty soon I was teaching 50-100 people at the same time it was getting crazy, then I was approached by a man named Gohan Son"

Chichi eyes widened, while Goku nodded to her silent question. "He said he watched me teach and he was amazed, he wanted to start up a business so that everybody could have the same opportunity. At first I didn't want to but the villagers persuaded me and said I could trust Gohan and I'm glad I did"

"It started off small a little dojo in Japan, but more people came then we had 2 dojos then 3 before you know it we are all over Japan. Gohan wanted to go bigger, so we opened one in England as a teaser. I went over and trained the employees and to oversee business, it was slow at 1st but then people had heard of the famous teaching in Japan and became interested, before you know it another shop is opened" Chichi was so into Goku's story just nodding dumbly.

"2 years later, we were all over the world everybody wanted the teachings. It became so popular we opened a competition for those who wanted to test their strength out in the national Z Budokai tournament" He smiled but it quickly turned into a sad smile " It was so successful we opened them up in every country" he said quietly.

"But Gohan didn't tell me something, he was battling some earth disease called cancer. It was mild at first but slowly it was killing him, he said he wanted to do something great before dying and I had helped him. He said I reminded him of his son Goku that had died with his wife in a car crash. He had no remote family so he left his wealth to me from then on I adopted the name Goku in his honour"

Chichi stroked his face in a comforting gesture, "I'm sorry for your loss" Goku just nodded, sighing softly remembering his friend and continued.

"So a few months later, my brother and Prince Vegeta came looking for me. My family were worried because I hadn't contacted them so they tracked my ship. I refused to leave until I had found someone suitable to mate with, and earth was home to me at that point." He said sadly the memory of Gohan still fresh in his mind.

"At first they were going to force me back, but I made a deal with them that if I took a mate ill come back and if I was 28 and still unmated I would have to go back. So they have been living here now and since I've taken a mate I have to go home" He looked to chichi who was frozen in shock and gulped.

"I love you chichi and I won't leave without you, I need you to come with me" He said nervously awaiting her response.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; "Say something Chichi" Goku said desperately the silence was killing him.

Chichi looked at him, her face blank, "Well what do you want me to say" Goku flinched at her deadpan tone. "Do you want me to jump aboard the ship no problem; this is my home Goku you can't just ship me off to a planet I've never been to heck I haven't even been in space damn it" she said her voice steadily rising.

"Goku I don't know what this mate thing is, but I'm sure it means marriage or something and we aren't married so you can't just haul me to this Vegeta-sei or whatever"

Goku flinched again, he decided to keep the bite mark to himself but he knew it would start making its self known it was only taking time because she was not a Saiyan herself.

"Goku I've only met you a couple of days ago and dare I say it I love you, but damn going to another planet. Maybe we need to have a break and think about this relationship, I mean you haven't even met my family yet"

Panic rose in Goku's form, no way would he take a break from her. The possessive Saiyan in him wouldn't allow it. "I'm not going back now, I have to sort out details you'll have all the time in the world to say goodbye to your parents or whatever"

Chichi frowned and got up from the couch, "You don't get it, I don't think I can leave ever look maybe I was wrong so times people get blinded by lust…" Goku cut her of quickly standing up.

"Don't you dare compare what we have to lust, love has no time limit you can't control it. And we will visit the earth, this is my home too"

"No it isn't that other planet is your home. Cause if this was your home you wouldn't let them take you away. Look I'm going home ok this was a mistake, the last few days was a mistake" She said lying through her teeth, she felt like crying saying that but her pride dominated her judgement.

Goku stood rooted to the spot, as chichi brushed past him and slammed the door.

There was no way in hell he was letting it end like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe its not all roses and flowers for Goku and Chichi after all boo hoo lol so review fir me peeps and tell us what you think.


	12. Dark Deciever

Whoot 2 updates in a week, pats herself on back im so wonderful lol its been a while folks and school has kept me from writing darn waste of time…anywho I hope you haven't forgotten me and give this a read.

Heiresstothethrone: Lmao! Ur review was hilarious it made me laugh so bloody much. Well I am a Goku/Chichi fanatic and they get bashed like hell so im bashing everyone else in that process. And also the whole "we are better then everyone else" title goes to Vegeta and Bulma in fanfiction so I think its Goku and Chichi's turn in that light. Everybody has a different opinion on the whole 17 affair, some of my other readers hate 17 or think that Chichi did nothing to him…Hehe I love writing this all round drama!

Thank you all for sticking with me…you are all awesome people.

Disclaimer: Don't own Dragonball z or spiderman

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears fell from her eyes, as she rubbed her face into the already soaked pillow. She looked at the time it was 4.00pm, she had left him, 6hours 45minutes and 36 seconds ago. Chichi rubbed her red eyes gingerly and slammed the clock down in annoyance. What was happening to her! The minute she left she felt a burning sensation where he had given her a hickey, and a serious tugging on her heart. All she could do was cry when she got back. She wanted him back after 6 hours she didn't know him so why did she pine like baby.

A small knocking interrupted her thoughts, Yamcha came in with a bowl of popcorn and a DVD in his hand. Chichi was about to curse him out for coming into her room but Yamcha spoke quickly.

"Look Chichi I know I'm the last person you want to see but I can't let you cry yourself into depression. I know you hate girly films so I bought Spiderman and some snacks"

Chichi's face softened at Yamcha's determination to make her happy, she saw him walk to her DVD player and load the film in. He then plopped down on her bed and put the tray of snacks between them. Chichi gave he a teary smile and snagged some popcorn from the bowl. Yamcha smiled he knew how it worked, he would give chichi her time and she'll open up. She was never the one to quickly snivel to anyone and would rather deal on her own eventually she would cave and tell him.

Chichi let out a sigh as peter parker took pictures of Mary-Jane, "He is so cute, I hope she can love him back" Yamcha rolled his eyes, no matter how many times she had seen the film she acted like it was 1st time.

"He is a loser nerd, and lazy too I worked for these muscles and all he had to do was get bitten by some bug" Yamcha commented flexing his biceps.

Chichi laughed and clipped him on the head, "green isn't your colour Yamcha"

Yamcha sighed in mock exasperation, "Fictional chichi"

Chichi sighed as another tear came to her eye, she wiped it away quickly as she tried to enjoy the film. "Do you believe in aliens Yamcha," she said, trying to keep emotion out of her voice. Yamcha quirked an eyebrow at her random question but answered non-the less.

"Well they are fictional too, I mean the chances of green bug eyed creatures coming down in a flying saucer is highly unlikely" Yamcha said cynically, grabbing some popcorn and eating.

"Well say you fell in love with an alien, and they said they need you to go and live with them in their planet would you" She asked, causing Yamcha to give her a weird look. "Figuratively speaking of course," she said quickly.

"Well…it depends, how long I've known her and how much I care for this alien" Yamcha said shaking his head at the nature of their conversation, "Jeez what's with the weird alien talk?"

"Say you have known her a few days, but it feels like years and also your love for them was limitless" Chichi said determined not to let the conversation sway.

"Mmm…that's tough, but if you feel that way in a few days and that alien feels the same way too, ill say that's a special relationship, unless it's just the sex"

Chichi nodded, Yamcha had said all she needed to know.

"Thanks Yams"

Yamcha smiled and ruffled her hair, "What are buds for, although I don't understand how this alien talk has helped you"

Chichi smiled and slapped his hands away, "I'm not some dog, you know stop messing my hair"

Yamcha let out a booming laugh, "I'll thought I would never see the day when tom boy chichi cared about trivial girly things like hair!" He spluttered wiping at his eyes, while chichi gave him a mock angry look. "Man you have changed since high school"

"I can't go around in big t-shirts and jogging bottoms forever," Chichi said pouting slightly, she picked up a chocolate bar and unwrapped the wrapping. She was about to bite into it when the doorbell went.

"I'll get it" Yamcha said with a smile, he hopped off the bed and walked into the corridor.

The doorbell continuously rung, Yamcha scowled at the impatient person quickened his pace, "Yeah I'm coming, I'm not deaf"

He opened the door, "Hey you shou…."

But before he could finish his sentence he was hit with a quick chop to the neck knocking him out instantly. The intruder frowned at Yamcha and dragged him out of the doorway with a bit of struggle since he wasn't expecting him present.

"YAMCHA WHO WAS IT!" a popcorn muffled yell came from the bedroom.

Chichi was getting annoyed Yamcha had gone for a full 5 minutes with no word; "If this is a joke it isn't funny" She yelled still crunching popcorn.

The intruder dragged the unconscious Yamcha to the bathroom and locked him in. He then grinned maliciously, stroking his cast-laden arm he walked to the bedroom with slow cautious steps.

Today he would have her, today she would give herself to him and nobody could stop it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakarot how are you sure she is coming?" Radittz said as he tried valiantly to stop his brother from packing.

"When you get a mate you will understand" Goku said as he started capsulising all his clothes, he hummed a happy tune and went to his desk full of paper work.

"Come now Kakarot, she said she wouldn't Vegeta and I were listening" He then held his mouth after receiving a dirty look from Goku. "I mean we just over heard, you know having saiyan hearing and all"

Goku still scowled but continued packing, "She'll come round, we are mates where ever I go she goes, and as much as I don't want to put her through this that bond is going to be hell for her" Goku said trying to shove all his paper into a briefcase.

"But wouldn't it affect you Kakarot, I've seen how mated Saiyans act" a confused Radittz commented.

"Well I'm not rejecting the bond, she is and it's going to hurt her but until she comes back to me I can't do anything" Goku said slamming the stubborn briefcase down. "Besides I'm going to get her whether she likes it or not. She'll hate me for a bit, but then she'll get used to the idea," He said with a grin.

"But your business Kakarot, and Vegeta's club I don't think the prince will like this" Radittz said desperately.

"My decision is made Radittz, I'm leaving the business to the villagers of mount Paoutz, discuss your stay with mother and father as for me. I'm going back home"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"…And that's the story" a drowsy 18 said to a shocked Bulma.

"O My gosh, so your fight was over that…you two are massive idiots"

"What?" a weak 18 said, she wanted to scowl but the side of her head throbbed.

"Well before I judge I have to hear Chichi's point of view, but from what I can see you two fighting was very stupid. You didn't have to it was between 17 and chichi. You shouldn't have interfered 18"

18 held the ice pack to her head and fought the urge to hit Bulma with it. "He had just crushed 17's hand, and your telling me I should have just let my brother suffer?"

"Well Chichi would have sorted it, she would have stopped it. You know she cares about 17 like a brother"

"She was going to but I…" 18 held her tongue as Bulma gave her a foreboding look. "And you withdrew that bit of info didn't you?" Bulma said with a cross of her arms.

18 just ignored her and stared ahead, "You have known Chichi since forever, and this fight is so stupid…do you want to sacrifice your friendship for some fight that can be resolved?"

18 ignored Bulma and continued to stare ahead, "I'll give to time to think 18" she said with a smile and walked out of the room and into the corridor, where Vegeta stood leaning against the wall, (A/n: SEXSAY Lmao)

"Done?"

"Yeah, knowing 18 she wouldn't want me to stay too long"

Vegeta nodded and began to walk outside to his car he hopped in on top and waited for Bulma who followed suit. Then he revved up the engine and drove, "Where are we going?" Bulma asked curiously.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and tapped a clock displayed on his glove compartment. "I do have a business to run"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "All work and no play Vegeta" She then whipped out her phone and rung Chichi's house. She waited patiently as the phone rang but she was met with the answering machine. Bulma lifted an eyebrow at the abnormality, but dismissed it and tried her cell/mobile phone.

When that reached the answering machine again Bulma stared at her phone, chichi always answered her phone. She itched her head at it but then a grin graced her features seems like she might of made it up with Goku. With that assumed knowledge she leaned onto Vegeta's shoulder and kissed his cheek, everything would be better tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gosh dudes I haven't updated this forever…well at least I did now…so what did ya think, im not too pleased with it but you know not all chapters can be A-OK cheers and review for me please


End file.
